Unforgiving Misunderstandings
by ScarecrowLover86
Summary: Captain Stetson is accused of murder and new eveidence causes problems with Lee. (complete)
1. Examining the Evidence

Unforgiving Misunderstandings  
  
****DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to the rightful owners. My made up characters are my own creation. I don't claim to own the characters from Stargate SG1, Scarecrow and Mrs. King, Farscape and JAG, nor do I make a profit from this story. This was written purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.****  
  
Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado- July 12, 2003: 0900 hours  
  
General George Hammond was returning to the base after visiting his granddaughters. "Morning General." Hammond just smiled and nodded slightly to the young officer who greeted him as he walked to his office.  
  
As he entered his office he found Major Davis waiting for him. "General Hammond." Davis said as he stood and saluted.  
  
"At ease Major." Hammond replied as he sat at his desk. "So what brings you out here?"  
  
"General Hammond sir its about Dr. Snider," Major Davis started then hesitated almost as if he was thinking of how to say what was on his mind. "Sir, he's been murdered."  
  
JAG Headquarters, Alexandria Virginia 0800 hours  
  
Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie walked into the office smiling. "Morning Bud." She said as Lt. Bud Roberts approached her.  
  
"Morning Ma'am. The admiral wants to see you in his office right away."  
  
"Thank you Bud." Lt. Colonel Mackenzie said as she headed for the Admiral's office. She knocked on the door and entered when she heard him call from inside. She walked in to find Commander Harmon Rhabb Jr. sitting in front of Admiral A.J. Chegwidden. "You wanted to see me Sir?"  
  
"Yes Lt. Colonel. Please have a seat." He motioned toward the seat beside the one in which Commander Rhabb was sitting. When Lt. Colonel Mackenzie was seated he continued, "I received a call from an old friend of mine, General George Hammond, a couple hours ago. He asked me to send my best officer to defend one of his officers."  
  
"So why send both of us? I'm sure the General doesn't want you to send a prosecutor." Commander Rhabb inquired.  
  
"No he doesn't Commander, but I'm sending the two of you to work together as a team. George is the Commanding officer of a research base in Colorado. The work done there is so top secret that I don't even have clearance for it. That's why I'm sending the two of you. I know I can count on you two to defend the officer and get to the bottom of all of this as quickly as possible. Especially seeing the President has expressed great concern about this."  
  
"The President sir?" Lt. Colonel Mackenzie asked.  
  
"Yes Lt. Colonel the President. It seems the officer murdered a very important scientist and with the fact that she's around a lot of highly classified material he's just a little concerned about this whole mess. George said he would brief you when you arrive."  
  
"Sir if I may ask just who are we defending?" Commander Rhabb asked.  
  
"He didn't say who she was. Only that he's positive she had no reason to kill Dr, Snider"  
  
"Snider?"  
  
"Yes Lt. Colonel. You know him?"  
  
"Only by name sir." Lt. Colonel Mackenzie replied. "He's a leading scientist of Quantum Physics. A friend of mine attended a lector he and Major Samantha Carter were giving."  
  
The admiral nodded. "Well you'll get a chance to speak with Major Carter. She's stationed at the base, but I don't know if she's the officer you'll be defending." The admiral stood and continued, "Your plane leaves in two hours. Major Davis will meet you at the airport and take you to the base from there. Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm and Mac replied in unison as they stood to leave.  
  
"Good luck." Admiral Chegwidden called as they walked out the door.  
  
Colonels Jack and Kath O'Neill's house, Colorado Springs 1100 hours  
  
Jack O'Neill rolled over and smiled at his sleeping wife, Kath. He pulled her close and gently kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. Just as he started to drift back to sleep the phone rang. He groaned and reached over and picked up the receiver. "Hello."  
  
"Jack. It's General Hammond. I'm sorry to interrupt your and Kath's vacation, but we've got a situation at the base. Is Kath awake?"  
  
"No sir." Jack started but stopped when Kath sat up and looked at him. "Yes sir she just got up here she is." Jack handed Kath the phone and stood and started getting dressed.  
  
"What's the problem General?" Kath asked knowing something was wrong.  
  
"Kath Dr. Snider has been murdered, and from the evidence it looks like one of ours killed him." The General replied.  
  
"Who?" Kath asked. She nearly dropped the phone when the General told her who was accused of murdering Dr. Snider. "Sir there's no way in."  
  
"I know Kath." General Hammond said cutting her off. "That's why I've asked my friend Admiral AJ Chegwidden to send his best JAG lawyer to defend her. Major Davis and some other officers are heading over to get her. I'd like you to go with them and try to keep her calm and let her know that we're here for her."  
  
"I understand sir. Jack and I are on our way." Kath said before hanging up the phone.  
  
Captain Elena Stetson's house, Colorado Springs 1200 hours  
  
Elena stood in the kitchen, still in her red satin nightgown, fixing bacon and eggs for Lee. It was late when Lee returned home from his latest mission the night before, and after saying "hello" properly to his wife, after being gone for almost two weeks, he fell fast asleep. Elena woke up at her usual early time and let Lee sleep, while she finished a report for General Hammond.  
  
Lee tossed lightly in the other room as the smell of bacon and eggs started to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to find Elena wasn't with him. He glanced at the clock and smiled knowing she had let him oversleep. He climbed out of bed and slipped on his robe and silently made his way to the kitchen, where he found Elena setting the table. He smiled and watched her for a moment before silently walking up behind he and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Morning beautiful," he whispered before kissing her neck.  
  
Elena smiled and laid her head back against his shoulder. "Morning Love. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Mmmhmm very well. Thanks for letting me sleep late." He gently kissed up her neck to her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and whispered in a husky voice, "You wore me out."  
  
Elena laughed and pulled out his grip just enough to turn around and face him. "Oh no you don't Stetson." Lee raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I told you to get some sleep. You were worn out when you got home last night." She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers played lightly with the hair on the back of his neck. "And I told you I've got all week off."  
  
Lee smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist once more pulling her close. "I know but I missed you." He placed a gentle but tender kiss on her lips.  
  
Elena pulled back breaking the kiss and gazed into his eyes smiling as she got lost in his hazel depths. "I missed you too." Lee leaned down and captured her lips with his once more and Elena wrapped her arms tighter around his neck deepening the kiss.  
  
Forgetting about the dishes, the eggs, the bacon, and everything else but the woman he loved more than life and its self, who he was holding in his arms, Lee swept Elena off her feet and carried her to the bedroom. Just as he placed her gently on the bed and covered her lips with his, the doorbell rang. "Thought you were off?" Lee said as he pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I am." Elena replied as she stood and placed her robe on over her nightgown. "So who ever it is won't be here long." She said as she walked out to answer the door. Lee sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Elena slowly opened the door and sighed when she saw Jack and Kath in uniform. "Morning Colonels. It never fails does it? I'll get dressed and you can brief me on our mission on the way to the base."  
  
She started to walk away but Kath stopped her. "Elena it's not a mission. It's Dr. Snider, he's been murdered." Kath nearly sighed with relief at the shocked look on Elena's face.  
  
"What? Murdered? When?"  
  
"Last night." Kath replied. Elena walked away, leaving the door open, and sat on the couch. Kath and Jack entered slowly and stood in front of her. "Elena we need you to come to the base with us and answer some questions."  
  
"Questions? Why?"  
  
"There's been a misunderstanding and apparently during the investigation some things have come up that seem to point to you." Elena started to speak but Kath cut her off. "I know that you didn't do it. Jack knows and so does the General, but we need you to answer a few questions so the officers investigating know you had nothing to do with Dr. Snider's death."  
  
Elena nodded and stood. "I'll get dressed." She turned to go into her bedroom and saw Lee standing at the door. She just looked down unsure of what to tell him seeing she wasn't sure why she was a suspect in the Dr's murder herself, and walked by him with out a word.  
  
Lee looked at his wife then at Kath and Jack. "Want to tell me what's going on?" He asked as he walked over to them.  
  
"Lee it doesn't look good at the moment." Jack replied.  
  
"There's a lot of evidence against her. I'm hoping she can just answer the questions and they'll drop it all. We know that she didn't murder Dr. Snider, but we have to prove that now. Just in case General Hammond has sent for the best JAG lawyers for her. They should be arriving later today." Kath said.  
  
Major Davis walked in and avoided looking at Lee. "Ma'am we need to get back to the base."  
  
"You can wait Major. You're accusing of her murder the least you can do is let her get dressed and eat her food." Kath said motioning to the food sitting on the kitchen table.  
  
"Colonel I'm just doing my job." Davis replied.  
  
"Well you can go to your job somewhere else. Jack and I will get her to the base after she has her lunch." Major Davis just stood there looking at Kath not sure of how to respond. "Go back to the base Major. That's an order."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He turned and headed out the door.  
  
Elena quickly changed into her uniform and returned to the living room where Jack, Kath, and Lee were waiting. She stood in front of the for a moment silent unsure of what to say. When no one else made a move she said, "Let's just go get this over with."  
  
"Go ahead and eat your food Elena. I sent Davis and the others back to the base. If they're going to do this to you they're going to treat you with the respect you deserve as an officer. I'll make sure of that." Kath said getting a little upset about the whole thing.  
  
"That's ok Kath. I've lost my appetite now. Let's just go to the base." Elena replied.  
  
"Come on sweetheart you need to eat something." Lee said trying to convince her to have something before she left.  
  
"Its ok Lee. You go on and eat. I'll be fine." Elena forced herself to smile in order to keep Lee from worrying. "I'm ready Kath."  
  
Seeing there was no changing her mind Kath sighed and she and Jack stood and walked to the door and looked back. "We'll wait outside." The two stepped outside and closed the door.  
  
Lee stood and placed his arms around Elena. "You want me to go with you?"  
  
"No its ok sweetheart. I'll go and answer their questions and get this all straightened out." Elena replied trying to sound optimistic. She wasn't sure how bad things were but she had a feeling they were pretty bad if it got Jack and Kath out of their house when they were on vacation.  
  
Lee just looked at her and nodded slightly. He hoped she was right and answering the questions would be enough to convince them she was innocent, but if it was as bad as Jack and Kath said it would take a lot more than a few answers to clear this up. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." She said as she started to leave. Lee grabbed her arm and pulled her back in his arms and held her tight before kissing her gently. When they separated Elena looked in his eyes and saw the concern. She knew how serious things could be with Dr. Snider's murder, but she wasn't ready to give up hope that she wasn't the main suspect. She turned and walked outside joining Kath and Jack.  
  
Kath watched as Elena walked slowly to the car and climbed in the back seat. She wished she knew what to say, but she couldn't think of anything. Seeing her concerned expression Jack placed his hand on Kath's shoulder. She simply nodded and they climbed in the car and headed toward the base.  
  
Dulles Air Port, Washington DC 1000 hours  
  
"So Harm any ideas on this case?" Lt. Colonel Mackenzie asked as they waited for the plane to take off.  
  
"We don't even know any details yet Mac. So how can you ask if I have any ideas?" Commander Rhabb asked.  
  
"I was just asking what you thought about it. I mean an officer working at a Top Secret research lab murders a top scientist. Apparently General Hammond believes she's innocent. He called the Admiral and asked for the best."  
  
"Yeah. We'll just have to see what the evidence is against her." Harm replied and she just nodded and looked out the window. "There's something else about this that you're not telling me isn't there?"  
  
"Harm I'm just worried a friend of mine is stationed out in Colorado. I'm not sure if she's at this base or another one though."  
  
"And you're worried the officer we're defending might be your friend."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mac if it is your friend I'll do what ever I can. But let's just wait until we reach the base to find out who it is were defending." Harm said taking her hand in his to reassure her. She smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we will now be leaving Dulles airport. Please fasten your seat belts and make sure all luggage is secure.." The flight attendant said as the plane started down the runway.  
  
Colorado Springs Airport 1400 hours  
  
Major Davis and two other officers waited in the lobby of the airport for the plane to land. Getting impatient Davis stood and started to pace. "Sir the plane isn't due for another 5 minutes." Lt. Michaels pointed out to him.  
  
"I know that Lt., but I've got a lot on my mind. I don't want to believe she did, but there's nothing so far to say that she didn't." Davis said as he sat back down.  
  
When the plane landed Harm and Mac prepared to exit the plane. "Well let's go and get started with this case." Harm said as he waited for Mac to go ahead of him.  
  
She nodded slightly at his manners and proceeded to exit the plane. As they walked into the lobby Major Davis stood and approached them. "Lt. Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Rhabb. I'm Major Davis. If you'll follow me we'll head to the base and your luggage will be sent to your hotel."  
  
Mac nodded and replied "Thank you Major." They walked to the airport parking lot and climbed into the limo that would take them to the base.  
  
Major Davis sat in silence for a long time. Then he finally spoke up. "For the record I'd like you to know that no one at the base believes the Captain murdered Dr. Snider. She's a loyal and dedicated officer."  
  
Mac almost sighed with relief at hearing the officer's rank. "Major can you tell us a little more about this case? All we were told was an officer from the Cheyenne mountain base is accused of murdering Dr. snider and that General Hammond called Admiral Chegwidden and requested the best lawyer."  
  
"Well ma'am I don't have all the details myself. All base personnel have been ordered not to interfere in the investigation, myself included, due to the fact Captain Stetson is close to almost everyone at the base. The evidence I do know about is strong. Her field knife was the murder weapon and she was home alone on the night of the murder, and the officer I talked to said there's a lot more evidence that points to her."  
  
"A field knife is a field knife Major. How can they be sure that it's the Captain's knife?" Commander Rhabb asked.  
  
"Well sir in most cases you'd be right but the Captain has a knife different from the others. It was a gift to her from a friend when she was promoted to Captain. Her name is engraved on the side on the handle."  
  
"I see." Harm looked at Mac and sighed, "This doesn't look like it's going to be an easy case."  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado 1430 hours - Guest quarters  
  
Elena paced around the small room nervously. "What's taking so long?" She said to herself seeing there was no one else in the room. Two officers with guns guarded the door. Although she wasn't in the brig she was still a prisoner. Frustrated she ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
As she started to sit down the door opened and General Hammond, Major Samantha Carter, Kath and Jack walked in. "How are you doing Elena?" The general asked.  
  
"I'm being accused of murder, a murder that I did not commit, I'm being held at the base where I work, by the people I work for and with and risk my life for on an almost daily basis. How do you think I feel?" Elena said raising her voice slightly. "Sir." She added after a moment realizing she was speaking to the General.  
  
"I understand Captain, but until we get to the bottom of this I'm afraid you'll have to stay here." Hammond replied.  
  
"Sir, you don't think I murdered Dr. Snider. Do you?" Elena asked as she looked at each of them for some reassurance.  
  
"Elena I."  
  
"Elena none of us believe that. We know you had no reason to kill Snider, and even if you did we know you would never do that." Kath said cutting the General off.  
  
"But there's a lot of evidence against you. Your field knife was used to kill Dr. Snider and Major Davis was told there's a lot more evidence that points to you that he wasn't given details on." Sam said.  
  
"So in other words unless we find who really killed Snider and framed me I'll be punished for it."  
  
"No that's not what I'm saying. Elena I."  
  
"Elena what Sam means is it will not be an easy thing to prove you didn't murder him, but we will do it. The JAG officers that will be defending you are the best. They'll get to the bottom of this." Kath said.  
  
"JAG officers?"  
  
"Yes Captain. Seeing how close you are with almost everyone on base, we've been ordered not to interfere with the investigation. But I called in a favor or two and asked Admiral Chegwidden at the JAG office to send the best officers to defend you."  
  
Elena nodded. "Thank you sir."  
  
"They should be here soon. Major Davis just left a little while ago to meet them at the airport." Sam said.  
  
"General what about Lee? Can he."  
  
"Lee has already been called. He's bringing you some things and should be here soon. I'll send him in here as soon as you finish talking with your defense lawyers." Hammond replied knowing that Lee was the one person that Elena might find a little comfort in during this mess.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"If you need anything just let the guard know and I'll take care of it." Hammond said before he turned and walked out.  
  
Sam walked over to Elena and placed her hand on her shoulder. "If you need to talk or if there's anything I can do just let me know."  
  
Elena nodded. "I will Sam." Sam nodded and walked out leaving just Kath and Jack.  
  
Kath turned to Jack and whispered something and Jack nodded and walked out waiting by the door. Kath walked over to the bed and sat beside Elena. "We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise you." Kath said placing her hand on Elena's.  
  
Elena nodded. "I know Kath I just hate having to stay in here. I should be out there clearing my own name, not relying on lawyers to do it for me."  
  
"I know how you feel. All of us wish we could help, but we've got our orders."  
  
"Does the whole base know?"  
  
"Most yes. There may be a few who don't know yet. But I can tell you any one that knows you knows you didn't do this. When General Hammond called me this morning and asked me to accompany Major Davis to your house I knew there was a huge mistake." Kath sighed and then realized something. "Wait a minute. Lee was home last night wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes but it was after midnight. His plane was delayed. He was supposed to be home around 9. I left the base early so I could go to the store and have a wonderful dinner waiting for him when he got home."  
  
Kath nodded. "And none of the neighbors saw you at home?"  
  
"My neighbors are elderly folks who get up at noon and go to bed at 8. If they did see me it was too early in the evening to prove I didn't leave the house."  
  
Kath nodded. "You just hold on Captain. Things will work themselves out. Like the others said if you need anything."  
  
"I know Kath. Thanks."  
  
Kath stood and nodded. "Jack and I will check in on you a little later." She walked slowly out the door to where Jack was waiting. Elena couldn't make it out but she heard Kath mumbling something in a very angry tone.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado 1430 hours - General Hammond's Office  
  
General Hammond returned to his office to find a tall brunette officer waiting for him. She stood and saluted him. "General Hammond Sir. I'm Lt. Colonel Amy Wilmington. I'll be running the investigation of Dr. Snider's murder. I understand you have the officer who murdered him in custody."  
  
"We have Captain Stetson in a guarded room. It's your job to find who murdered Dr. Snider." General Hammond replied in a slightly annoyed tone as he sat behind his desk.  
  
"Yes well Sir I've gathered the evidence. She's the one that murdered him all right. There's no doubt about it. What room is she in? I wish to speak with her."  
  
Before Hammond could reply Harm and Mac came to the door. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait to see our client." Hammond and Wilmington looked at the door. "Sorry to interrupt sir. I'm Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and this is Commander Harmon Rhabb. Admiral Chegwidden sent us to defend the Captain."  
  
Hammond stood with a slight smile on his face. "Come in Lt. Colonel, Commander. This is Lt. Colonel Wilmington. She has just informed me that she will be running the investigation."  
  
"I assume you're also the prosecutor if this should go to court?" Rhabb questioned.  
  
"Yes I am. And believe me this will go to court. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do. Once you've finished talking with your client please send for me. I'll be questioning some of the other officers." She walked and closed the door as she left, with out a nod or salute to the General showing just how stuck up she was.  
  
"Please have a seat," Hammond said motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. "As you may have noticed things are a little hectic around here. Everyone's a little upset about our orders to stay out of the investigation."  
  
"We understand sir." Harm replied as he sat down.  
  
"Sir other than what little Major Davis told us we know nothing about this case." Mac said wanting to get to the point.  
  
"I know Lt. Colonel." Hammond said as he handed her and Harm a folder. "That's all the information I have on this."  
  
Mac opened the folder and looked at the reports and photos of the crime scene. "No sign of forced entry. Victim was stabbed in the back with a field knife. The blade entered his back and punched his left lung and then was twisted and entered the heart killing him."  
  
"Sounds like the killer knew exactly what they were doing." Harm stated.  
  
"Yes and according to the reports he was murdered around 9 pm." Mac closed the folder and looked at the General. "I'd like to speak with the Captain."  
  
"Of course." Hammond said as he stood and walked to the door and called the officer that was standing outside. "Airman, take the Lt. Colonel and the Commander to the guest room where Captain Stetson is."  
  
"Yes Sir." The Airman saluted and waited for Harm and Mac.  
  
"Thank you sir." Mac said as she walked by nodding slightly.  
  
Hammond nodded and returned to his desk. Harm and Mac followed the Airman to the room where Elena was laying on the bed counting the tiles on the ceiling. When they entered Elena jumped and stood at attention. "At ease Captain." Mac said as she placed the folder on the table and sat in a nearby chair. "I'm Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and this is my partner Commander Harmon Rhabb. We've been sent from the JAG office to handle your case."  
  
Elena nodded and sat back down on the bed. She looked at Mac and said, "Thank you for coming ma'am." She turned to Harm and added "You too sir. From what I understand I'm in a lot of trouble."  
  
"I'm afraid so Captain. There's a lot of evidence against you. Can you tell me how you knew Dr. Snider?"  
  
"Well ma'am Dr. Snider was assigned to a research project that I was working on with Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Major Elizabeth Jackson. He and Major Carter had given lectors together on Quantum Physics and she introduce me to him when we started the project."  
  
"And what was this project?" Harm asked.  
  
"Sorry Sir. It's classified as is all the work done here on the base." Elena replied with out hesitating.  
  
"Its ok Captain. I don't think we need the details of the project." Mac said looking at Harm. He nodded knowing she was right. "Did you ever see the Doctor off base?"  
  
"No ma'am. Well there were a few times when Major Carter, Dr. Snider, and I left the base together for lunch, but it was always business. We discussed the project the entire time."  
  
"Thought it was classified?" Harm asked  
  
"It is sir. We always went to my house, Major Carter's place, or Major and Dr. Jackson's apartment. If we went any where else it was just to pick up the food, and then we returned to base."  
  
Harm nodded and sat down beside Mac. "So you never socialize with any of the other officers?"  
  
"Oh no sir. I'm friends with lots of the officers. From time to time we have dinner with each other and socialize off base. I see the members of my team and Colonel O'Neill's team almost daily on and off base. Our two teams are like on big happy family. Actually almost all of the two teams are related somehow."  
  
"I see. So that explains the no interference order." Mac said looking at Harm. "Captain..."  
  
"Ma'am please call me Elena. Seeing that I'm suspended until this is settled I'd rather not be referred to by my rank."  
  
"Ok Elena. Now can you tell us what happened when you last saw Dr. Snider until the time you were brought to the base this morning?"  
  
"Well after we finished working for the day we were packing our gear up. Sam asked if I'd like to join her for dinner."  
  
"Sam?" Harm interrupted.  
  
"Yes. Major Carter. She's known as Sam to most of us."  
  
"I see." Harm said. "Please continue."  
  
"Well I told her I couldn't because I had to get home and fix a special meal for Lee." Elena saw a hint of confusion in Harm's face and before he could speak she said, "Lee's my husband sir." Harm nodded in understanding and she continued, "Dr. Snider asked me to say hello to Lee and then I left the base. That was the last time I saw him."  
  
"What did you do after leaving the base Elena?" Mac asked  
  
"I went home and looked in the frig. Seeing there wasn't much I went to the store and bought some things then returned home and started cooking."  
  
"What time did you arrive home from the store?" Harm inquired.  
  
"Around 7:30 Sir. I saw my neighbor Patty in her garden when I cam home. She can verify the time."  
  
"Can she also verify you were home the rest of the night?" Mac asked hoping this might be the break they needed.  
  
"No ma'am. Patty and my other neighbors are elderly folks. They go to bed at 8 and get up at noon the next day. So I doubt they saw me after that. You can ask them if you wish though."  
  
"And you didn't leave the house after returning from the store?" Harm asked  
  
"No sir. I started cooking steaks and potatoes."  
  
"Steak and potatoes? So you were expecting your husband home soon?" Harm asked  
  
"Yes sir. I expected him home at 9, but his plane was delayed it and was almost midnight when he got home."  
  
"So what happened while you waited?" Mac asked  
  
"Well I didn't know the plane was delayed so I changed out of my uniform showered and waited for Lee. By 9 the table was set and the food was ready. I sat on the couch waiting for a long time. I finally fell asleep and I woke up when Lee came in and carried me from the couch to the bedroom."  
  
"So you were home alone waiting for your husband. He got home late and there's no one who can testify you didn't leave the house. This is definitely not going to be an easy case."  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado 2100 hours - Guest Quarters  
  
After talking for several hours with Elena, Harm and Mac sent for Lt. Col. Amy Wilmington. Lt. Col. Wilmington walked in with a smirk on her face. "Well, well it's about time I met the murderer."  
  
Elena jumped up. "I didn't murder Dr. Snider!" she yelled. Mac placed a hand on Elena's shoulder and told her to sit back down.  
  
"That's what they all say." Wilmington replied as she placed her brief case on the table."  
  
"And I say innocent until proven guilty." Mac said in a stern voice.  
  
"Ah yes that old saying. Well I suppose that's what happens when you trust your clients."  
Mac started to protest but harm stopped her. "Look we're here to do a job," Harm said. "Now why don't you do yours?"  
  
"Gladly." Wilmington replied as she sat down in front of Elena. "Now Captain, tell me why you murdered Dr. Snider."  
  
Mac stood. "Out client is innocent until proven guilty. So unless you have evidence to prove with out a doubt that she murdered snider change you line of questioning." Mac paused and looked at her watch then Elena. "On second thought just leave. It's late and Elena needs her rest." Mac gathered her things and stood. "We'll continue this in the morning." She and Harm walked to the door and waited for Wilmington.  
  
"Very well then." She said as she stood and walked to the door. Harm and Mac walked out the door and down the Hall to General Hammond's office, but Wilmington stopped at the door and waited until the were both out of site. The she turn to the Airman whom was guarding the door. "Airman, no one is allowed to enter this room other than myself, Lt. Col Mackenzie, Commander Rhabb and General Hammond. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." The airman replied.  
  
"Good." She said as she walked away.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado 2115 hours - General Hammond's Office  
  
General Hammond was sitting in his office talking with Lee when Harm and Mac arrived at his door. As they entered he and Lee looked at them. "Ah Lt. Col., Commander. Finished talking with Captain Stetson?"  
  
"Yes sir. We plan to do more investigating in the morning. We just wanted to let you know before we left the base." Mac said.  
  
"Thank you Lt. Col." General Hammond turned to Lee and said, "Lee this is Lt. Col. Mackenzie and Commander Harmon Rhabb. They're Elena's lawyers. Lt. Col., Commander this is Lee Stetson, Captain Stetson's husband."  
  
"Ah its nice to meet you Lee. Been hearing good things about you." Harm said as he held out his hand to shake Lee's.  
  
Lee nodded and shook Harm's hand. "Just wish it was under better circumstances commander." Lee looked at General Hammond. "Sir is it ok if I see her now?"  
  
"Go ahead Lee. Stay as long as you like." Hammond replied.  
  
"Thank you sir!" Lee said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you two. Thanks for helping Elena." Lee said as he turned to Mac and Harm.  
  
"Just doing our job Mr. Stetson. Now go see that wife of yours. She's been waiting for you all day." Mac said with a smile.  
  
Lee nodded and left and hurried to Elena's room. When he got there he found the airman standing in front of the door. "I'm sorry sir I can't let you in."  
  
"My wife is in there. Move aside." Lee said trying to be nice.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I have orders not to let anyone in." the Airman said.  
  
"I just came from General Hammond's office he told me I could see her. So I know he didn't give that order."  
  
"No Sir he didn't, but an order's an order and I have to follow it sir. Now please I'll have to ask you to leave."  
  
"Look one way or another I'm getting in there." Lee stated as he started to lose his temper.  
  
"No I'm afraid not sir." The Airman said as he raised his gun to point it at Lee.  
  
"Look Buster move or I'll." Lee started but was cut off by another officer that was passing by.  
  
"Whoa Lee. Take it easy. What's wrong?" Kath asked.  
  
"This officer claims he has orders not to let anyone in there, but I just came from General Hammond and he said I could stay as long as I like." Lee said as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"That's correct ma'am. Lt. Col. Wilmington."  
  
"Lt. Col.?" Kath questioned interrupting the Airman.  
  
"Yes ma'am. She told me no one was to see the Captain other than herself, Lt. Col. Mackenzie, Commander Rhabb, and General Hammond."  
  
"Well here's new orders for you Airman. Since I out rank Wilmington I'm now ordering you to ignore any order she tries to give you or any one that is guarding the Captain. Captain Stetson is allowed to have any visitor that wishes to see her, other than Lt. Colonel Wilmington. She can only enter if myself, Lt. Col. Mackenzie, Commander Rhabb, or General Hammond accompanies her inside. Is that understood?" Kath said in a firm commanding voice.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" The airman replied as he saluted.  
  
"Thanks Kath." Lee said with a smile.  
  
"Don't mention it Lee. She needs you right now more than ever and I'm not going to let some stuck up lawyer keep you or any of us from seeing her." Kath replied placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now go on in." The airman moved aside and opened the door for Lee and he walked in and the door was closed behind him. "Oh and Airman you make sure that all officers that guard this door know my orders and if Lt. Col. Wilmington has a problem with it tell her she can take it up with me." The Airman nodded and Kath walked down the hall.  
  
Lee entered the room slowly hoping to surprise Elena, although after all the yelling outside he knew that would be almost impossible. To his surprise he found her on the small cot that served as a bed. He walked slowly over to her and smiled seeing she was sound asleep. He gently lifted her and he climbed on the bed and held her in his arms. Elena slowly woke up and opened her eyes and smiled up at Lee. "Hmmm and who says dreams don't come true?"  
  
Lee smiled and kissed her gently. "Dreaming of me?" He said teasingly.  
  
"Of course. What other strong handsome man do I know that gives a wonderful massage?"  
  
"Oh I see how it is now. You married me for my massages." Lee said as he started to tickle her.  
  
Elena laughed and grabbed his hands to stop his tickling. "That and much, much more Lee." Elena replied as she gazed into his hazel eyes getting lost in their depths. Lee gazed into her sweet brown eyes and then down at her tender lips. He smiled slightly when she darted her tongue out to moisten her lips. He looked back up at her eyes and never broke eye contact as he slowly lowered his lips to capture hers in a passionate, but tender kiss.  
  
Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When their lips finally parted Lee tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer. He placed his mouth beside her ear and in a low husky voice whispered, "I love you Mrs. Stetson."  
  
Elena smiled and shivers ran up her spine as Lee started gently kissing her neck. "I love you too." She whispered as she played with the hair on the back of his neck.  
  
When Elena started to rub his shoulders and gently nibble on his ear Lee pulled back and she looked at him with a curious expression. "You keep that up and I'll forget about your massage." Elena smiled knowing what he meant. She nodded and tried to hide a yawn. "Tired?"  
  
"Yeah. It's been a long day and I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Elena replied with a teasing grin.  
  
Lee shook his head and laughed lightly. "Oh no you're not blaming me for that. You could have slept in with me. You got up bright and early on your own."  
  
"Then I guess it's a good thing I let you sleep in. Other wise you might fall asleep in the middle of my massage."  
  
Lee smiled the infamous Stetson grin "And we wouldn't want that now would we" he replied as he lowered his lips to hers once more. The kiss was slow and tender, but full of passion. When Lee pulled back he smiled and kissed her forehead gently and held her in his arms. "But before we get to that massage we need to talk."  
  
"I had a feeling this was coming."  
  
"Elena this is serious."  
  
"I know Lee, but right now it's the last thing I want to think about" Elena replied as she placed her head on Lee's shoulder. "I've been talking with Lt. Col. Mackenzie and Commander Rhabb for hours. Not to mention I have to put up with Lt. Col. Wilmington."  
  
"Yeah I'd like to give her a piece of my mind" Lee said remembering it was Wilmington that gave the order for Elena to have no visitors.  
  
"Why what happened Lee?"  
  
"She gave the guard at the door orders not to let any one in here to see you other than the General, your lawyers and herself. If it hadn't been for Kath I'm not sure what would have happened."  
  
"God she's so.." Frustrated she groaned.  
  
"I take it she wasn't too polite to you."  
  
"Polite? Lee she called me a murderer! She asked me why I killed Dr. Snider. As far as she's concerned I'm guilty."  
  
"What did Lt. Col Mackenzie and Commander Rhabb say?"  
  
"They weren't too happy with her either. Lt. Col Mackenzie said we'd start tomorrow with more questions and that I needed my rest. I really don't want to see Wilmington in the morning."  
  
"Well I'll do my best to make sure they let me stay with you while she's here. I don't care if she's a Lt. Col, a General or the President, she has no right to talk to you like that." Lee said and then he gently kissed her forehead and continued, "And I'm not going to let any one talk to my wife, the woman I love more than life its self, like she's a criminal."  
  
Elena smiled as a single tear made its way down her cheek. "Oh Lee what would I do with out you?"  
  
Lee gently wiped the tear from her cheek and kissed her gently. "I'll never leave you Elena, and no matter what happens I'll always be here for you." He said as he held her tight and caressed her cheek. Elena smiled and gently kissed his cheek and laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes, happy just to be in his arms.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado- July 13, 2003: 0900 hours - General Hammond's Office  
  
General Hammond sat in his office reading over some papers when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called as he looked up.  
  
Colonels Jack and Kath O'Neill stepped in and stood in front of his desk. "Morning Sir." They said together.  
  
"Morning Colonels. Have a seat. What can I do for you two?"  
  
"Its about Lt. Wilmington." Kath replied.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Sir she been doing everything she can to make this hard on Elena. Last night as I was leaving the base I saw Lee ready to hit the Airman guarding Elena's door. Apparently she gave him orders to let no one in to see Elena other than herself, Lt. Col. Mackenzie, Commander Rhabb, and you."  
  
"I assume you corrected that order." The General said.  
  
"Yes sir." Kath smirk slightly "I made sure he understood Elena was allowed to have visitors."  
  
"What else has she done?"  
  
"Well I heard that she also told the officers taking Elena food that she was to have no dessert and nothing that could be considered real food." Jack replied.  
  
"But you know that won't happen with Lee around sir." Kath added  
  
"I see. Well other than that has she said anything that might given reason for her actions?"  
  
"She called my wife a murderer."  
  
General Hammond, Kath, and Jack turned to see Lee standing at the door. "Lee I thought you were with Elena."  
  
" I was until I saw the tray of so called food they brought Elena." Lee replied as he walked in.  
  
"Lee, Kath and Jack were just telling me about what Lt. Col Wilmington is doing. Now what is this about her calling Elena a murderer?"  
  
"Well I asked Elena how things went with her lawyers and she told me that Wilmington came right out and asked her why she killed Dr. Snider."  
  
"She What?" General Hammond said nearly yelling. He stood and paced a bit. "I'll have to have a nice long talk with her about what she can and can not do around here. Thank you all for bringing this to my attention."  
  
"General Hammond if at all possible could you give an order to make sure that she can't see my wife alone. I'd like to be with Elena when Wilmington is questioning her."  
  
"No problem Lee. I took care of that last night. I gave an order allowing any one to see Elena other than Wilmington. If she wishes to see Elena myself, Lt. Col Mackenzie, Commander Rhabb, or General Hammond has to accompany her." Kath said with a smile.  
  
Jack shook his head. "I knew there was a reason for your smirk a moment ago when you said you took care of things."  
  
"So what will she do when she learns of Kath's new order?" Lee asked  
  
"Probably come complain. I told the Airman to tell her if she had a problem with my order to take it up with me." Kath replied "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out about my order."  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado 0930 hours - Guest Quarters  
  
A new Airman was guarding the door, but he had been informed of Col O'Neill's orders. As Lt. Col. Wilmington approached she smiled thinking of the questions she would ask the Captain. She stopped at the door and looked at the Airman. "Is Lt. Col. Mackenzie or Commander Rhabb inside?"  
  
"No ma'am." The Airman replied.  
  
"Good." She started to enter but he raised his gun. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but I have orders not to let you in with out Lt. Col Mackenzie, Commander Rhabb, Col. O'Neill, or General Hammond here to accompany you inside."  
  
"And just who gave this order?"  
  
"Col O'Neill ma'am, and I was told to tell you that you can talk to her about this if you have a problem."  
  
"And I intend to do just that." She said as she marched angrily to Hammond's office.  
  
When she arrived at General Hammond's office she found Lt. Col Mackenzie, Commander Rhabb, Col. Kath O'Neill, Col. Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Lee were already with the General. Not bothering to knock she barged in. "General Hammond I demand to know the meaning of this."  
  
"Lt. Col. sit down." General Hammond ordered. "We need to talk about your behavior at my base."  
  
"My behavior? Sir I'm just doing my job. I went to question the Captain and was told I'm not allowed to see her unless your self, Col. O'Neill, Lt. Col Mackenzie, or Commander Rhabb is with me. I was told Col. O'Neill gave this order. And you want to talk about my behavior?"  
  
Kath smirked and looked to the General who just shook his head. "Col. would you care to explain to her the reason you gave that order?"  
  
"Gladly General." Kath stood and walked over to Wilmington. "After you tell me why the devil you gave the order for Elena to have no visitors!" Kath barked. Not in the mood for her attitude.  
  
"Murderers have no right to see visitors." Wilmington replied.  
  
"My wife is not a murderer!" Lee yelled as he moved toward Wilmington.  
  
"You better be able to back that statement up." Kath said in a firm voice.  
  
"She's got you all wrapped around her little finger so tight you can't see the fact that she's a murderer." Wilmington said.  
  
Lee went for her, but Sam stopped him. "Easy Lee." Sam said as she held him back.  
  
Kath's temper flared and her eyes turned a dark green. Seeing that Jack got in front of her. "Easy love. Don't need to lose your temper. You'll only get yourself in trouble."  
  
"I know but hitting her will make me feel a lot better."  
  
"Col. Stand down! That's an order." Hammond bellowed as he stood up. Wilmington moved slowly back toward the door. "Lt. Col Wilmington stay here. Jack take Kath and let her cool off. Lee why don't you go and make sure your wife is ok."  
  
Jack nodded and Kath mumbled as he led her out the room and Lee glared at Wilmington as he walked out with Sam. "Sir we're going to talk with Elena some more." Harm said before he and Mac headed out after Lee and Sam.  
  
Hammond nodded and turned to Wilmington. "Now Lt. Col. sit down and let's clear a few things up." General Hammond said as he sat back down. He waited until Wilmington sat down and then continued. "Now I don't know how you run things at your office, but here we have certain rules and regulations that we follow. And we follow the chain of command. Now Col. O'Neill told me about your order. I agree with her order."  
  
"Sir she had no right."  
  
"She had every right to over rule that order. If she didn't I would have. Now as for your behavior towards Elena that's inexcusable. I will not allow you or any one else to harass or disrespect any officer under my commander no matter what their rank. Now if you wish to continue your investigation and walk around the base with out a senior officer with you at all times I suggest you first apologize to Captain Stetson and her husband, and second unless you have evidence to back up what you say keep your opinions to your self. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good," He stood then continued. "Now let's go."  
  
"Go sir?"  
  
"Yes I'm going to personally accompany you to see Captain Stetson so you can apologize to her and Lee." He walked over to the door and waited for her. "Let's go Lt. Col."  
  
"Yes sir." She stood and followed him to the room Elena was being held in.  
  
The airman opened the door and allowed Hammond and Wilmington to enter. Hammond walked over to Elena and when she started to stand he said, "Remain seated Captain. We won't be here long. I believe Lt. Col. Wilmington has something to tell you and Lee."  
  
Wilmington walked over slowly trying to think of something to say. "I.. uh.. I apologize for the way I treated you. I apologize for giving the order for you to have no visitors. I should have checked with the General Hammond first before giving an order like that."  
  
It wasn't exactly what Hammond wanted to hear but he guessed it would have to do. "Thank you Lt. Col. Now I'll leave you to do your work." He turned and left.  
  
Elena glared at Wilmington, and she glared back at Elena. She knew that Hammond had ordered her to do that and that she didn't mean a word of it. Mac noticed the tension between the two and she spoke up. "Elena why don't we go over what happened the night of the murder again."  
  
Elena nodded. "Alright." before Elena could continue there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Sam said as she stood and walked to the door. She opened the door to see Major Davis. "Major is there something you needed?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. You have a visitor Major Carter. He's in General Hammond's office."  
  
Sam nodded and followed him to the General's office. When she entered the room she was surprised by who she saw. "Dad? What are you doing here?"  
  
Retired General Jacob Carter, who was now blended with the Tok'ra Salmek and served as an ambassador for Earth, stood and smiled. "Hi Sammy. I came as soon as I heard about Elena. I need to speak with you and the rest of SG1 and SG2."  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado 1100 hours- Briefing room  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill, Colonel Kath O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major Elizabeth Jackson, Major Charles Kawalsky, Major Stephanie Kawalsky, Teal'C, and Jonas Quinn took their seats and waited for General Hammond and Major Carter to arrive. A few moments later General Hammond, Major Carter and Jacob Carter walked in and Sam took her seat. "SG1, SG2 Jacob has some information for you." Hammond said as he sat down.  
  
"While working undercover in the ranks of a Goa'lud System Lord I learned that another Goa'lud has approached the System Lord and suggested an alliance." Jacob said as he stood in front of them.  
  
"Which snake is it this time?" Jack asked.  
  
Jacob's eyes closed and he bowed his head as his symbiot Salmek took over. "It is Sekhmet. To prove her loyalty she has offered to rid the System Lords of SG1 and SG2."  
  
"Sekhmet the slayer, eye of Ra." Daniel said. The others looked at him and he continued, "She was a giant lioness. According to myth she was sent by Ra to kill all the wicked men on Earth. But after tasting blood she couldn't stop and continued to kill every thing she saw. Ra tricked her by having beer mixed with red ochre. Then she became Hathor, the cow headed love goddess."  
  
"Whoa wait. Hathor's dead. So shouldn't this seckment be dead too?" Jack questioned.  
  
Jacob's eyes glowed briefly as he took back control. "Its Sekhmet Jack and no she's not dead. What Daniel said is the myth that was handed down by the ancient Egyptians. As far as the Goa'lud go that's not exactly how it happened. True Ra sent her to kill man and she found after a while she couldn't stop. Not wanting to lose all his slaves Ra tricked her and locked her away in a tomb on another planet. Apparently someone found her and released her."  
  
"And now she's vowed to get rid of us. Just great." Lizzy said shaking her head. "First Elena's framed for doc Snider's murder now this. Please don't tell me any more bad news."  
  
"That's why I came as soon as I heard about Elena. I was able to slip in during the last meeting of the System Lords. Sekhmet was there, but I couldn't get a good look at her. She wore a hood and concealed herself. She told them she would destroy you from the inside out."  
  
"So you're saying that Dr. Snider was killed by Sekhmet?" Jonas asked.  
  
"I believe so." Jacob replied.  
  
"Great we'll just tell the lawyers a frelling snake killed the doc. They'll believe that alright." Kath said sarcastically.  
  
Jack just shook his head and mumbled, "Oh for crying out loud."  
  
"Well people we have to do something. What I'd like to know is how this Goa'lud got on the planet and how she got on base to get Elena's knife with out our knowing." Hammond said  
  
"Sir its possible she didn't actually do it herself. She probably has a person that has access to the base working for her. If she was on base I would have been able to tell. Since my experience with Jolinar I have been able to sense when a Goa'lud or Tok'ra symbiot is present." Sam replied.  
  
"So what do we do? I mean we have orders not to interfere with the investigation." Jonas inquired.  
  
"We do what ever it takes." Kath replied. "Orders or no orders if a snake is behind this we have to find out who is working for her and stop them and Sekhmet."  
  
Jacob nodded "I'll get you all the information I can. I have to speak with the Tok'ra high council about this. Maybe some of our other operatives have some information that could help."  
  
Hammond stood and nodded. "In the mean time keep your eyes open. If someone was able to get on base to get Elena's knife chances are he or she is still around."  
  
"Sir should we tell Elena about this?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"I'd wait a while. At least until we're sure Sekhmet is behind this. At the moment it's just a suspicion. For now just tell her we may have a lead." Jacob said. "I'll return as soon as I get some more information."  
  
"Thank you Jacob. SG1, SG2 dismissed." Hammond said before walking with Jacob to the gate room. 


	2. A Journal of Trouble

Unforgiving Misunderstandings  
  
****DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to the rightful owners. My made up characters are my own creation. I don't claim to own the characters from Stargate SG1, Scarecrow and Mrs. King, Farscape and JAG, nor do I make a profit from this story. This was written purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.****  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado 1200 hours- Kath and Jack's room  
  
"Jack what are we going to do?" Kath asked as she sat on the bed.  
  
"I don't think there is anything we can do until Jacob gets some more information." Jack replied as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Things were bad enough before now we've got a frelling snake involved."  
  
"Life's full of surprises Love."  
  
"Well I just might shoot the next surprise that pops up." Kath replied. Then there was a knock on the door. "Now what?" Kath asked as she walked to the door.  
  
She opened the door to see Lt. Michaels. "Col. we've got an incoming wormhole."  
  
"So what Lt.? We get those all the time around here." Kath replied.  
  
"Who is it Lt.? The Tok'ra?" Jack asked.  
  
"No sir." Lt. Michaels replied then looked to Kath. "Ma'am it's your brother."  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado 1205 hours- Guest Quarters  
  
After more questions and telling her story over and over Elena was finally left alone for a while. Mac and Harm left to investigate Dr. Snider's home. Wilmington, on the other hand, just left with out a word to anyone. Elena paced back and forth around the room. "Elena you're going to put a hole in the floor." Lee stated.  
  
"I can't help it Lee. There are no leads and I'll have to go to court any day now. And what do I have? Nothing. No evidence and no witnesses."  
  
Lee stood and walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be alright Elena. You have two of the best lawyers defending you. This isn't the first time we've been in a tight spot. We've gotten out of situations just as bad if not worse and we'll get out of this one too."  
  
Elena turned to face Lee and smiled. "Yeah you're right Lee. I just need to think positively." Then there was a knock on the door. Then Kath opened the door and walked in closing it behind her. "Kath please tell me you have a lead."  
  
"I don't but Jacob does. I'll tell you all about it in a minute. First there's someone here to see you." Kath said as she opened the door again.  
  
Then her big brother, Commander John Crichton, walked in. "Hey Space Fox, thought I told you to stay out of trouble while I was away?"  
  
"John." Elena said as she ran over to him smiling. She hugged him and said, "I thought you weren't coming back until next month?"  
  
"Well I decided to come back early and Aeryn needed to see the doc for her next check up any way. Looks like it's a good thing I did come home early. Can't you go a month with out getting into trouble?" John teased.  
  
Elena punched his arm playfully and said, "Oh shut up."  
  
Lee just laughed and walked over. "Hey John good to see you again." he said as he held out his hand.  
  
John smiled and shook his hand. "Good to see you too Lee." John looked around. "So who wants to fill me in with the details? All Kath told me was that you are on trial for murder."  
  
"We'll give you all the details in a moment John." Kath said. "First I have something important to tell Elena."  
  
"What is it Kath?" Elena asked.  
  
"Its about Jacob's lead. You may want to sit down." Kath replied. And they all sat down. "Jacob arrived a few hours ago with some information. There's reason to believe that a snake may be behind Dr. Snider's murder."  
  
"What? How could a Goa'lud be behind it?" Elena asked.  
  
"That's what Jacob's checking on now, but he say its just too weird that right after this new Goa'lud approaches the System Lords and tells them that she'll destroy SG1 and SG2 from the inside out and then you're accused of murdering Dr. Snider."  
  
"Which snake is it?" Elena asked.  
  
"Sekhmet." Kath replied.  
  
"Great of all the figures in Egyptian Mythology why that one?"  
  
"Who is Sekhmet?" Lee asked.  
  
"She was the lioness goddess that was sent by Ra to kill all men who were against him, but after tasting blood she couldn't stop killing she killed everything she saw until Ra tricked her. According to the myth she was then changed into the Goddess of Love Hathor." Elena explained.  
  
"Only it didn't happen that way. Ra locked her up on another planet. Now that Ra is dead she's been freed and wants to get rid of us to prove herself to the system lords." Kath added.  
  
"So unless we find her we're screwed." Elena said.  
  
Military Court in Denver, Colorado- July 19, 2003: 1100 hours  
  
Elena sat beside Mac and Harm; and, looked around nervously. She had hoped that thing wouldn't go this far, but so far, other than a possible lead that Kath told her Jacob was investigating, no one had evidence to prove she was innocent.  
  
Mac leaned over to Elena and whispered, "If she calls you to the stand just stay calm and don't let her get to you. And think carefully before you speak. She'll change your words around to make you sound guilty." Elena nodded and looked around again.  
  
When the admiral entered everyone stood. She sat down and opened her folder. "Please be seated." Admiral Ashley Parsons said. "Captain Stetson, you are charge with the murder of Dr. Percy Snider. How do you plead?"  
  
Elena and Mac stood and Elena replied, "Not guilty."  
  
The admiral nodded and Mac and Elena sat back down. "Lt. Col. Mackenzie please make your opening remarks."  
  
Mac stood and walked in front of the court. "Captain Stetson is a loyal and dedicated officer who works at a research facility at Cheyenne Mt. I intend to present evidence that will prove that Elena had no motive to kill Snider, and that she was nowhere near Dr. Snider's house on the night of the murder; but most importantly, that Captain Elena Stetson had nothing to do with Dr. Snider's murder." Mac walked calmly and sat back down.  
  
The admiral nodded and turned to Wilmington. "Lt. Col Wilmington please make your opening remarks."  
  
Wilmington stood and looked at Elena with a smug grin as she walked to the front. "Captain Stetson may be a loyal officer to those she serves with and her company, but what about a stranger? I will present evident to prove that Captain Stetson felt threatened by Dr. Snider and she had motive, and opportunity to murder Dr. Snider."  
  
Admiral Parsons nodded and looked to Mac. "Lt. Col McKenzie please call your first witness.  
  
Mac stood and said, "I call Major Samantha Carter to the stand." Sam walked to the front and after she was sworn in Mac continued. "Major do you know the defendant?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Sam replied.  
  
"Would you please tell the court how you know her?"  
  
"Elena and I work together at the research base in Cheyenne."  
  
"And what would you say your relationship with her is like?"  
  
Wilmington jumped up and cried, "Objection! Her relationship with the defendant is irrelevant."  
  
Mac looked to the Admiral. "Your honor, Major Carter was the last to see and talk with my client and the victim before he was killed."  
  
"Over ruled, proceed, Lt. Col"  
  
"Mac looked back at Sam. "Major, if you will please answer."  
  
Sam nodded. "Well, I've known her since the academy. I'd say we're pretty good friends."  
  
"So you'd know if she was troubled, upset, or even threatened by something?"  
  
"Yes, I've always been able to tell if something was wrong. Elena's a very open person."  
  
"Open person? How so?"  
  
"Well, if she's worried or upset, you can tell. She'll pace or stare into space, and it's usually written on her face. Anytime she was worried or upset she talked with myself or one of the other females on the base; or, sometimes one of the male members on our team. It depended on what was bothering her."  
  
"I see, and was she upset or worried on the day Dr. Snider was murdered?"  
  
"No, just the opposite."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She was smiling and humming a cheery tune all day."  
  
"Any idea why she was in such a good mood?"  
  
"Yes. Lee was coming home that night."  
  
"And would you please tell the court who Lee is?"  
  
"Lee is Elena's husband."  
  
"Major, could you tell us exactly what happened the last time you saw Dr. Snider?"  
  
"We were running simulations all day and we stopped early. Elena had taken half the day off and requested permission to leave the base that night. As we packed our things Dr. Snider invited Elena and myself over to his place for dinner. Elena declined and told us that Lee was coming home and she was going to fix a special dinner that night to welcome him home. Dr. Snider and I then joined Cols. Kath and Jack O' Neill in the commissary for dinner."  
  
"Did Dr. Snider say anything when Captain Stetson declined his offer for dinner?"  
  
"No, uh, well he did tell her to say "hi" to Lee for him."  
  
"As far as you can tell, what was the relationship between Captain Stetson and Dr. Snider?"  
  
"They got along just fine."  
  
"Would you say they were friends?"  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
"Thank you, Major. I have no more questions, Your Honor." Mac said before sitting beside Elena.  
  
"Thank you, Lt. Col. Mackenzie. Lt. Col. Wilmington would you like to cross examine this witness?" Admiral Parsons asked.  
  
"Yes. I would, Your Honor." Lt. Col. Wilmington said as she stood and walked towards Sam. "Major Carter, how often did Dr. Snider invite Captain Stetson to dinner?"  
  
"Often, but the."  
  
"And did she decline or go to his house for dinner?"  
  
"She did both, depending on if she had other plans; but his invitations were to both of us and Lee as well if was home."  
  
"And did Mr. Stetson ever attend these dinners?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"Were there ever times when Captain Stetson had dinner with Dr. Snider without yourself or her husband accompanying her?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Thank you, Major. I have no further questions." Wilmington said as she sat back down.  
  
"Lt. Col. Mackenzie, please call your next witness." \  
  
"I call Dr. Daniel Jackson to the stand." Daniel stood and walked to the front and was sworn in. "Dr. Jackson, do you know the defendant?"  
  
"Yes, I know Captain Stetson very well."  
  
"Would you please tell the court how you know her?"  
  
"We've worked together at the research base for about six years."  
  
"Are the two of you friends?"  
  
"Yes, you could say that."  
  
"And, you were working with my client and Major Carter on the top secret project, correct."  
  
"Yes, and so was my wife, Lizzy and so was Dr. Snider."  
  
"Can you tell us when you last saw Dr. Snider?"  
  
"In the commissary on the day of his death with the Cols and Major Carter."  
  
"And when was the last time you saw Captain Stetson?"  
  
"The same day. I say her while on my way to the commissary. She was leaving the base."  
  
"And how long was Dr. Snider in the commissary?"  
  
"About two hours."  
  
"Thank you. I have no further questions." Mac said before sitting beside Elena.  
  
Admiral Parsons looked to Wilmington, "Lt. Col."  
  
Wilmington stood and walked to Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, have you ever had dinner with Captain Stetson?"  
  
"Yes, Lizzy and I have joined Elena and Lee for dinner on several occasions."  
  
" Let me rephrase that question. Dr. have you ever had dinner alone with the Captain?"  
  
Before Daniel could reply, Mac jumped up. "Objection! Your Honor, I fail to see what the dining habits of my client has to do with Dr. Snider's death."  
  
"Your Honor, these questions will me prove that the Captain had motive to kill Dr. Snider."  
  
"Proceed, Lt. Col."  
  
Wilmington smiled and sent Mac an evil look before turning back to Daniel. "Now, Dr. Jackson, would you please answer the question?"  
  
Well, unless you count grabbing food in the commonsary and sitting together while discussing our project as dinner, then.no."  
  
"No further questions." Wilmington sat down.  
  
Admiral Parsons looked at Mac as he stood. "Your Honor, due to certain circumstances, my last witness can't be here; but, I'd like to reserve the right to call him and other witnesses to the stand at a later time."  
  
"Very well, Lt. Col." Admiral Parsons said before turning to Wilmington, "Call your first witness."  
  
She stood and walked to the front of the room. "I call Lee Stetson to the stand." Lee looked at Kath and Jack, then made his way to the front of the room. He was sworn in and sat down. "Mr. Stetson, would you please tell the court what you do for a living?"  
  
Lee cleared his throat and said, "I.uhhh..work for a documentary film company called International Federal Film."  
  
"Mr. Stetson, you do know that purgery is a federal crime, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"So, would you like to revise your previous answer?"  
  
Lee looked at Elena, then the Admiral. "I'm a..government agent." He said reluctantly.  
  
"And IFF?"  
  
"Is my cover story."  
  
"It must be tough being a government agent. Do you do a lot of traveling?"  
  
"Yes, I'm in D.C. and other places quite often."  
  
"Leaving very little time for you wife. Am I right?"  
  
"No, Elena and I are together every moment that we can be."  
  
"But, with you away for weeks at a time, and her working at a high security research base it must be hard to work around each other's schedules."  
  
"At times, it is; but, I have clearance to be on the base."  
  
"How would you describe your relationship with your wife?"  
  
"Wonderful, we're as happy as can be."  
  
"No fights?"  
  
"One or two, but nothing major. What does this have to do with Dr. Snider's murder?"  
  
Ignoring Lee's question she continued, "So you're not concerned that she mught be unfaithful?"  
  
"What?!" Lee nearly jumped out of the chair.  
  
Mac and Harm both jumped up yelling, "Objection!"  
  
"Your Honor..."  
  
"No further questions." Wilmington said sitting down.  
  
Admiral Parsons looked at Wilmington, then at Mac and Harm, who both sat back down. "Lt. Col. Mackenzie, do you wish to cross examine the witness?"  
  
"No, Your Honor."  
  
"Lt. Col. Wilmington, call your next witness."  
  
Wilmington stood and looked at Elena as she said, "I call Captain Elena Stetson to the stand."  
  
Mac leaned over to Elena and whispered, "Remember what I told you." Elena nodded and walked to the front of the room and was sworn in.  
  
Wilmington approached Elena with a smug grin on her face. "Captain Stetson, you used to be a spy, didn't you"  
  
"I wouldn't use the word 'spy'".  
  
"Then what would you call it?"  
  
"I'm a government agent, and a military officer."  
  
"How can you be both?"  
  
"The projects we work on at the base are top secret, requiring high government security clearance. And often Lee works with us in joint missions in which we work with the Agency."  
  
"So, you're still working for the Agency?"  
  
"Yes. I often help be with things if I'm not busy at the base."  
  
"Captain, how would you describe your relationship with your husband?"  
  
"It's wonderful, Lee's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Elena replied as she smiled at Lee. Lee smiled back and gave her a wink, silently encouraging her.  
  
"Captain how would you describe you relationship with your fellow officers?" Wilmington asked.  
  
"you mean all in general, or my team and Col. O'Neill's team?"  
  
"the officers you work with daily." Wilmington replied.  
  
"We're like a big family, actually most of us are related in one way or another." Elena stated.  
  
"Are you related to another officer?"  
  
""Not at the base but I do have family in the air force."  
  
"Captain have you ever flirted?"  
  
"What?" Elena said nearly falling out of her seat.  
  
"Have you ever flirted? It's a simple question captain"  
  
Mac leaned over to Harm and whispered, "I don't like where this is going."  
  
"Neither do I" Harm replied.  
  
"I don't see what it has to do with this though." Elena replied.  
  
"We better help her out." Harm whispered.  
  
Mac nodded and stood. "your honor I object to line of questioning."  
  
Admioral Parsons looked at Wilmington. "Frankly I'm getting a little tired of this myself. Lt. Col. If you have a point to make get to it abd stop beating around the bush."  
  
"Yes your honor." Wilmington replied.  
  
Mac sat back down and whispered to Harm, "I'm worried about her point." Harm nodded and let out a sigh.  
  
Wilmingotn walked over to the table and picked up a small book. "your honor I present evidence 7A, Dr. Snider's journal."  
  
Mac jumped up without hesitation. "Objection! You honor the prosecution has not shared this evidence with my self or my co-council."  
  
Before Admiral Parsons could say a word Wilmignton said, "you honor this evidence was just brought to my attention this morning and I faxed the entries I attend to bring to the court's attention to Lt. Col. MacKenzie this morning."  
  
"Is this true Lt. Col.?" Admiral Parsons asked as she looked at Mac.  
  
"If she did I never received it you honor." Mac replied.  
  
Admiral Parsons looked at Wilmingotn and said, "Proceed for now, but watch it. Your walking a tight rope."  
  
"yes your Honor." Wilmingotn opened the journal and flipped it to a page that was marked with bright yellow tabs. "Captain have you ever seen this book before?"  
  
Elena looked at the cover and replied, "No the journal I've seen Dr. Snider write in was bigger and had a brown cover."  
  
"And where did you see him write in that journa;?"  
  
"On base."  
  
"So you never saw him write in his journal off base?"  
  
"No"  
  
Wilmington handed the journal to Elena. "Is this Dr, Snider's handwriting?"  
  
Elena examined the writing closely. "Yes I believe it is."  
  
Wilmingotn took the book back and flipped to the next marked page. "On June 13th Dr. Snider wrote 'I never expected to find anyone like her. She's beautiful, funny, and she actually understands most of the concepts of Quantum Physics. I can't get her off my mind. Her dark sparkling brown eyes, and her hair is always up, military protical, but I bet its long and shinny. And her smile is enough to melt my heart. There's just one problem, she's married.' Sounds like the doctor was in love. Any idea who the married woman might be?"  
  
"No if he was referring to someone at the base it could be a lot of people.."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, myself, Col. O'Neill, Major Jackson, and others all have brown hair and are married."  
  
"But Col. Kathryn O'Neill has green eyes and I don't think he was talking about Major Jackson." She Flipped to the next marked page. "On June 15th Dr. Snider wrote, 'Oh my Captain, my Captain, my Captain. What ever shall I do? Everyday my feelings for her grow stronger. Yet I know I stand no chance she's married to a handsome man. But shall love her from a far. My sweet sweet Captain.' Tell me Captain is there another married woman on the base other than you with brown hair and the rank of Captain?  
  
"Not that I can think of at the moment." Elena replied.  
  
Mac leaned over to Harm. " I was afraid she would take this angle. We have to think of something fast." Harm nodded and looked through his folder.  
  
Wilmington flipped to the next marked page. "On June 20th Dr. Snider wrote, 'I must be dreaming. This morning I woke up beside the love of my life. She told me lastngiht how lonely and unhappy she really is. With her husband gone for weeks at a time its not ahrd to see why she was lonely. I can't wait for tonght so I can hold my beloved Elena in my arms again.' You were having an affair with the Docotor weren't you?"  
  
"No it's a lie!" Elena cried. "It's a lie!"  
  
"According to his last journal entry he asked you to leave your husband, but you refused. He threatened to expose the affair didn't he?"  
  
"No there was no affair!"  
  
Mac jumped up shouting "Objection!"  
  
But Wilmington continued, "you went to see him that night and tried to talk him out of it but he refused."  
  
"your honor she's badgering my client." Mac yelled.  
  
"Lt. Col.!" Admiral Parsons yelled.  
  
Ignoring them she continued. "you killed him because he threatened to tell your husband about the affair. Didn't you?!"  
  
"Lt. Col.!" Admiral Parsons yelled as she banged her gavel.  
  
Finally Wilmignton backed off. "No further questions." Then she walked to sit down.  
  
"Lt. Col. Wilmington," Admiral Parsons said, "If you ever pull another stunt like that I will have you replaced!. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes your honor." Wilmington replied.  
  
Admiral Parsons looked at Mac. "Do you wish to cross examin?"  
  
"No your honor. I think my client's had enough for one day."  
  
"I agree. Captain you may step down. Court is adjourned til 0900 tomorrow morning." She banged her gavel and Elena stepped down.  
  
As Elena walked toward Mac and Harm she looked to Lee. The look she got from him was like a knife through her heart. She tried hard to fight back the tears, but one made its way down her cheek as she grabbed her coat. Sam walked up and placed her hand on her shoulder. Elena looked at her and neither had to say a word to know what the other was thinking. Sam walked with her out to the car.  
  
Mac walked over to Wilmington while Harm gathered his things. "I'd like to see that journal."  
  
"What ever you say Lt. Col." Wilmington said as she handed Mac the journal.  
  
Kath looked at Jack. "Where is Jacob?"  
  
"He said he'd be back as soon as he had evidence to clear Elena." Jack replied.  
  
"He'd better hurry." Kath said as she watched Lee leave. "Elena has more trouble than the trial now."  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 1700 hours - Elena's Quarters  
  
Elena sat in her room crying. They'd been back for over three hours but Lee hadn't come to see her. She needed to talk to him, needed to assure him it was all a lie.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. Elena wiped her eyes and opened the door. Sam, Kath, Steph, and Lizzy were standing there with food, candies, and other treats. "Hi. Thought you could use a little cheering up." Sam said  
  
Elena smiled slightly and stepped aside to let them in. They set the things on the table and then sat on the bed. Elena sat beside them. "Not sure you girls can cheer me up at this point."  
  
"Sure we can." Lizzy replied.  
  
"Give him time Elena. He just needs to think it all through. He'll come around soon." Kath said.  
  
"I'm not so sure Kath. The look he gave me when I stepped down from the stand today was." Her eyes began to tear up again. "I've never gotten a look like that before. Especially not from Lee."  
  
As Elena broke down in tears Kath, Steph, Lizzy, and Sam all hugged her and told her it would be ok.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 1715 hours - Conference room  
  
"This is not good Harm. Not good at all." Mac said as she flipped through the journal.  
  
"I know Mac, but what can we do? Its all there in detail."  
  
"More detail than I want to read. Sounds more like he was writing a steamy romance novel than a journal." Mac said as she closed the journal and placed it on the table.  
  
"Yeah it does." Harm agreed. "But there are a few details we can check on."  
  
"Yeah the dates."  
  
"And a few other things that might help." Harm added.  
  
"Like what?" Mac asked.  
  
"Well there's a part in there where he says that the Captain has a scar on her inner thigh, probably from a serious injury. I checked Elena's records. There's nothing mentioned about an injury in that location. If she doesn't have a scar that could help."  
  
Before Mac could reply Lee opened the door and stormed in. "Where is it?"  
  
"Whoa Lee calm down. Where's what?" Mac asked  
  
"The journal. I want to see it." Lee replied as he slammed the door.  
  
"Lee just because Doctor Snider wrote it doesn't mean its true." Mac said trying to calm him down.  
  
"Lt. Col. I need to read it. I have to know if its true." Lee said as he reached for the journal.  
  
Harm grabbed the journal before Lee could and said, "Lee if you want to find out the truth talk to Elena."  
  
"Harm's right Lee. Talk to Elena, or at least let us show her the journal first so we can get to the bottom of this." Mac said.  
  
"You can show it to her after I read it." Lee stated firmly.  
  
Harm and Mac looked at each other at each other then at Lee. "Alright Lee on one condition though."  
  
"What's the condition?" Lee inquired.  
  
"After you read it take a walk and calm down. Give us time to talk to Elena. Then go talk to her." Harm said.  
  
"From what I've seen you know her better than anyone. And I can tell she loves you by the way she looks at you. If she says its isn't true trust her. Don't take what's in the journal over her word." Mac added.  
  
Lee nodded. "Alright just let me see the journal."  
  
Harm handed Lee the journal and he sat down to read it. "We'll leave you to read it." Harm said as he and Mac headed for the door.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 1900 hours - Elena's room  
  
After a while Elena calmed down and the girls left. Her alone to go look for Lee. Elena layed on the bed and starred at the ceiling. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get that look out of her head. The look that shot through her heart like an arrow, the look that pierced her soul, and haunted her like a ghost. She never thought such a look could come from the man whom she loved with all her heart. She rolled over and looked at the picture on the night stand. "Oh Lee where are you?"  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. Elena sat up as Harm and Mac walked in. She wiped her eyes and stood. "Elena we need to talk about the journal." Mac said as she sat down with the journal in her hand.  
  
"There are some things we need to ask you about." Harm said as he sat beside Mac.  
  
"Such as."  
  
"Well for starters do you have a scar on your inner thigh?"  
  
"No I don't." Elena replied. "Why?"  
  
"Well that's one thing." Harm said as he looked at Mac.  
  
Mac nodded and handed Elena the journal. "Read it and see if you can find anything else that might help us."  
  
"Like what?" Elena asked.  
  
"Like the fact that you don't have a scar on your thigh." Harm replied.  
  
Elena opened the journal and began to read it. Harm and Mac just sat and waited for her to finish. Elena flipped to the date that Dr. Snider arrived on the base.  
  
Harm watched Elena's expressions as she read. He could tell by the look in her eyes what part she was at. He turned to see Mac looking at him. He could tell she knew what was in the journal was a lie. They both turned when they heard Elena get up.  
  
Elena ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. The sounds they heard confirmed what they already knew; Elena was innocent. She didn't kill Dr. Snider and she definately didn't have an affair with him.  
  
Mac stood and walked to the bathroom door and knocked gently before opening it. Harm watched as Mac walked in and closed the door behind her. He wrote a note for Mac and hurried out the door.  
  
Inside the bathroom Mac sat on the edge of the tub beside Elena who was sitting on the floor breathing heavily. "I don't want to read anymore of that." Elena said as she leaned back against the tub.  
  
"And you won't have to. Harm and I will read through and ask you about anything that might help us prove it's a fake."  
  
Elena nodded and closed her eyes. "What am I going to do?"  
  
Mac brushed a strand of hair of Elena's hair back out of her face. "Its ok Elena. We'll get you through this."  
  
"Its not the trial I'm worried about." Elena said as she leaned forward and opened her eyes. She sighed and looked up at Mac. "Please don't let Lee read that. I don't care how much he asks or threatens. Just don't let him read it."  
  
Mac looked down and sighed. "He already has Elena. He gave us his word he'd calm down and talk to you after we showed you the journal."  
  
Elena stood and walked out and sat on the bed. Mac followed her and saw that Harm was gone. She walked over to the table and found Harm's note. "Harm's gone to find Lee." Mac said as she sat beside Elena. "Lee will understand. Its obvious that the journal is a fake. The fact that you don't have a scar proves he lied. I'm sure we'll find more tiny details in there to support our case." Mac said before placing her hand on Elena's shoulder.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 1745 hours - Genneral Hammond's Office  
  
Hammond sat at his desk reading over reports when there was a knock at the door. "Com in." Hammond said.  
  
The door opened and Kath walked in. "Sir, any word from Jacob?"  
  
"Nothing yet Colonel, but Jacob's never let us down before and he won't this time. How's Elena holding up?" Hammond asked  
  
"Not too good sir." Kath replied. "I think she could make it through this if Lee would just talk to her."  
  
"What do you mean? Why isn't Lee talking to her?"  
  
"He read the journal sir."  
  
Hammond sighed. "I see."  
  
Then there was another knock on the door and Harm walked in. "Sorry to interupt but have either of you seen Lee?"  
  
"Not since he stormed out of the conference room." Kath said. " I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen."  
  
"Well I was hoping he would have calmed down by now." Harm said. "He really needs to talk to Elena. There are a few things in the journal that could prove it's a fake."  
  
"Such as?" Hammond inquired.  
  
"Well according to one entry Elena has a scar on her inner thigh, but there's no record of her receiving an injury there and Elena says there's no scar there."  
  
Kath and Hammond looked at each other knowingly. "Commander when you find Lee bring him here before you take him to Elena. The Col. and I need to speak with him." Hammond said.  
  
"Yes sir." Harm replied before leaving.  
  
When the door was closed Kath turned to the General. "Those frelling snakes have to be behind this. Who else would know about that injury?"  
  
"Was it included in your reports?  
  
"No sir. We told you but nothing about that injury was written down because we didn't want the frelling NID to know I know how to use Goa'lud technology."  
  
"If Dr. Snider was working with the Goa'lud then we have a serious problem."  
  
"Yes sir, we have a very serious problem."  
  
Unknown building somewhere in Colorado: 1800 hours  
  
Sekhmet sat on here throne as her servants fanned her and fed her grapes. One servant walked to her and bowed, "My Queen she has returned."  
  
Sekhmet's eyes glowed and she smiled, "Good bring her to me."  
  
"Yes my Queen." He bowed and walked to the door.  
  
A tall woman walked in and bowed down before Sekhmet. "Have you succeeded?" Sekhmet asked.  
  
"Almost my Queen. At this moment the bonds between them is beginning to weaken."  
  
"Good. Very Good. I assume the Captain's husband will be the first to die."  
  
"Yes my Queen. It won't be long before he leaves the base. And when he does.."  
  
"And when he does. I will enjoy making him my slave." Sekhmet said before laughing evilly. "Now go. Break the bond between the Captain and her Colonel. Those two are the ones to worry about. They know how to use our technology and from what I've heard they can do things that no human should be able to."  
  
"Yes my Queen. I shall not fail you."  
  
"You had better not." Sekhmet said. "Other wise you'll wind up like him." She motioned toward a body by the wall.  
  
"I understand and you won't be disappointed my Queen." Wilmington replied before she bowed and left.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 1830 hours - Elena's room  
  
Elena was once again all alone in her room and she, only out of pure exhaustion, had fallen asleep. There was a gently knock on the door, but she didn't hear it. The door opened and Lee walked in quietly. He walked over and sat beside her on the bed. He watched her sleep as several thoughts ran through his head. He didn't want to believe that she had betrayed his love. But how could he think other wise. Everything was written down, in detail. And as far as he knew there was no reason for Dr. Snider to lie about it. After all what would he have had to gain from lying about something like that? He wasn't sure if he could face her yet and decided it was best for him to leave while she was still asleep.  
  
As he stood to leave he heard Elena moan. He turned back to see her sitting up. "Lee please don't go." Lee sighed and sat back down and ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. "Lee please you have to believe me. Nothing in that journal is true." Elena pleaded trying to convince him.  
  
"And why would Dr. Snider lie?" Lee asked his tone just slightly below a yell.  
  
"I don't Lee but its not true you have to believe me."  
  
"Then how did he know so many details? Hmm?" Lee stood trying hard to keep his cool.  
  
"Details? What are you talking about Lee?" Elena said as she stood.  
  
"Like the fact you have a birth mark on the small of your back? And the fact that it looks like a triangle?" Lee shouted.  
  
"I don't know medical records perhaps."  
  
"Oh yeah well what about that scar?"  
  
"Scar?"  
  
"The one on your inner thigh." Lee replied. "Going to blame that one medical records too."  
  
"Lee I don't have a scar there."  
  
"What? Don't lie I remember the day you were injured there. You were hit with a staff weapon on Horus's ship. Don't tell me that didn't leave a mark of some kind."  
  
"Lee listen to me..."  
  
"Why should I? I thought I could trust you. I did trust you. I changed my way of life for you. Gave up a lot of things just to be with you. When you got the position out here I came with you and made arrangements with Billy for me to get the proper clearance and Hell I've even joined SG2 as a cillvian advisor. And this is what I get in return. Tell me was how many others were there before Snider?"  
  
Elena was in tears. She couldn't believe what Lee was saying. How could he be so cruel? Why wouldn't he listen to her. "Lee its not true. You have always been my one and only love."  
  
"So what was the doc just a one night stand? Yeah and that's why you went to see him on eight other occasssions."  
  
"How can you say that?" Elena shouted through her tears. "You have to know its not true."  
  
Lee mumbled something and ran his hand through his hair and stormed out the door slamming it behind him.  
  
"Lee! Lee!" Elena ran after him but she couldn't get any further than the door. One the guards wouldn't have let her out, but she collapsed on the floor before she got that far. 


	3. Keep on Running

****DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to the rightful owners. My made up characters are my own creation. I don't claim to own the characters from Stargate SG1, Scarecrow and Mrs. King, Farscape and JAG, nor do I make a profit from this story. This was written purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.****  
  
Captain Stetson's house, Colorado Springs: 2000 hours  
  
Lee, still upset, packed some things in his bag and grabbed the phone. "Hello when is the next flight to DC?" He waited for an answer then said, "I'd like one ticket for that flight." After taking care of the details for the ticket he hung up and finished packing.  
  
As he walked to the closet to grab his jacket, he stopped and looked at the photo that sat on the dresser. It was a picture of Lee and Elena on their last vacation. If you were to just look you would think they went to Egypt or some other desert country, but they actually spent two weeks with Daniel and Lizzy on Abydos, the planet that Daniel lived on for a year. Lee picked the picture up and smiled slightly remembering how excited Skarra was when they asked him to take the picture. He'd never seen a camera before and it took a while to explain to him how to use it. The picture was a little crooked but it was it was pretty good for a boy who was taking his very first photo.  
  
Lee placed the photo back on the dresser and grabbed his jacket. He sat on the bed and ran his hand through his hair. "What am I going to do?" As much as he didn't want to believe it he just couldn't erase all doubt from his mind. The descriptions were just too detailed to not be true. If it wasn't true how did Snider know about Elena's birthmark and that scar?  
  
His heart told him to listen to her and run back to her right then and there. Every bone in his body yearned to hold her. He wished more than anything he could just forget about the journal and Dr. Percy Snider. But as much as his heart and body ached and yearned his mind wouldn't let him go back to the base. He'd learned the hard way that his heart wasn't always right.  
  
Before Elena he had only really love one woman, Eva. She broke his heart and married another man. Years later when their paths crossed again he discovered that she was working for the KGB. She had been one of them all along and marrying the guy was just another assignment.  
  
Lee had never run from anything in his life until now. He didn't like it, but he didn't want to hurt Elena. He wanted to kick himself for the way he yelled at her and accused her of things that he couldn't completely believe much less prove. So he decided to run back to DC. Maybe after things calmed down he and Elena could work things out.  
  
Lee stood and grabbed his things and headed to the airport.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 2030 hours - Elena's room  
  
Elena came to and found herself on the floor. Her head was throbbing and her stomach was tossing and turning. She sat up and looked around. "What happened?" She said to herself. She remembered fighting with Lee, and him running out.  
  
"Something's not right" She said as she slowly stood and held her aching head. She sat on the bed and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Could it be that I'm..." Elena said aloud to herself. "If I go to Janet she'll poke and probe and shine that frelling pen light in my eyes. I feel bad enough without her mashing on things and asking if it hurts."  
  
She stood and felt dizzy and sat back down, feeling sick in her stomach. She laid back and hugged a pillow. "What am I going to do?" she asked as her eyes began to tear.  
  
"I'm on trial for a murder I didn't commit; my own husband thinks I had an affair with the man I supposedly murdered and now this." She hugged the pillow tighter and cried.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 2035 hours  
  
Mean while Kath, Harm, Mac, and General Hammond were looking for Lee. Kath met up with Hammond in the hall. "Any luck sir?" Kath asked.  
  
"Yeah he left the base." Hammond replied.  
  
"What!"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
They walked to Hammond's office and Kath paced the room. "I don't believe it! How could he leave her?"  
  
"I don't know colonel." Hammond replied.  
  
"So where the frell did he go?" Kath asked.  
  
"Home I guess. I've sent someone to check and bring him here if they find him. "Hammond replied.  
  
Kath continued pacing. "God did he even talk to her?"  
  
"I don't know. We better go check on her."  
  
Kath nodded and they walked to Elena's room. "Airman has Lee been to see Elena today?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"General Hammond sir maybe it would be best if I went in first. She's probably upset." Kath said.  
  
"I agree." Hammond replied. "I'll go and check on locating Lee." Kath nodded and watched him leave.  
  
Kath knocked on the door before she entered. "Elena." Kath called. She looked around but didn't see her anywhere. "Elena." she called again. This time she heard a sound form the bathroom and then saw Elena walk out leaning on the wall for support.  
  
"Whoa Captain." Kath said as she rushed over to her, and walked her to the bed.  
  
"He's gone isn't he?" was the first thing Elena said.  
  
"Yeah he left the base."  
  
"No it's more than that Kath. He left town and state."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kath asked.  
  
"He went back to DC."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"The same way I know Sam's at the door."  
  
At that moment Sam walked in. "Everything ok?"  
  
"No Sam. Nothing is ok." Elena cried.  
  
Sam shut the door and rushed over to Kath and Elena. "What's wrong?  
  
"He's gone back to DC."  
  
"You're getting stronger Captain." was all Kath said.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Sam asked  
  
"He read the journal and apparently believed the dren Snider wrote in it." Kath replied trying not to lose her temper.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. Sam opened it and an officer told her she was needed in the Gate room. "I'll be back." she said before she left.  
  
Kath stood and started pacing. "You're right Captain."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The reason you fainted." Kath replied as she sat back down.  
  
Elena nodded. "I was afraid that was what you meant."  
  
"I figured you'd be happy."  
  
"How can I be now?"  
  
Before Kath could reply General Hammond came over the intercom. "SG1 SG2 report to the briefing room."  
  
Kath sighed, "I'll be back"  
  
"Its Jacob isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is. I just hope he has some good news." Kath said before she walked out the door.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 2100 hours - Briefing room  
  
Kath was the last to arrive. General Hammond, Jack, Daniel, Lizzy, Steph, Kawalsky, Teal'c, Jonas, and Sam were all seated in their usual places while Jacob stood at the front of the room. "You had better have some good news Jacob." Kath said as she took her seat.  
  
"I do Kath. How's Elena?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Not so good dad." Sam replied.  
  
"Terrible would be a better description." Kath said. "Lee's gone back to DC."  
  
Jacob, Lizzy, Daniel Jack and Steph all began to mutter things.  
  
"Alright people." General Hammond said. Everyone quieted down and he continued, "I know how you feel but we'll take care of that later. First Jacob has something to show you."  
  
Jacob nodded. "I'll let Salmek explain." He closed his eyes and bowed his head as his symbiote took control. "Greetings everyone. One of our operatives managed to slip into Sekhmet's ranks and sent us this recording." He pulled a device from his pocket and an image started playing.  
  
Sekhmet sat on here throne as her servants fanned her and fed her grapes. One servant walked to her and bowed, "My Queen she has returned."  
  
Sekhmet's eyes glowed and she smiled, "Good bring her to me."  
  
"Yes my Queen." He bowed and walked to the door.  
  
A tall woman walked in and bowed down before Sekhmet. "Have you succeeded?" Sekhmet asked.  
  
"Almost my Queen. At this moment the bonds between them is beginning to weaken."  
  
"Good. Very Good. I assume the Captain's husband will be the first to die."  
  
"Yes my Queen. It won't be long before he leaves the base. And when he does..."  
  
"And when he does. I will enjoy making him my slave." Sekhmet said before laughing evilly. "Now go. Break the bond between the Captain and her Colonel. Those two are the ones to worry about. They know how to use our technology and from what I've heard they can do things that no human should be able to."  
  
"Yes my Queen. I shall not fail you."  
  
"You had better not." Sekhmet said. "Other wise you'll wind up like him." She motioned toward a body by the wall.  
  
"I understand and you won't be disappointed my Queen." Wilmington replied before she bowed and left.  
  
"That's..." Sam started.  
  
"Lt. Col. Wilmington." Kath growled as she lost her temper and her eyes darkened. "Where is the snake loving..."  
  
Jack grabbed her hand. "Easy love. Calm down."  
  
"You know her?" Jacob asked.  
  
"She's the lawyer prosecuting Elena." Sam replied.  
  
"So how do we prove that she's behind it with out revealing too much about the Stargate program?" Steph asked.  
  
"We'll figure out something." Hammond replied. "Someone go get Elena. She should see this."  
  
"I'll get her." Kath said as she stood. She walked to Elena's room. "The General wants to see her." She told the Airman guarding her door. He nodded and opened the door.  
  
Kath walked in and mumbled "Poor Elena." when she heard the side effects of her condition.  
  
A moment later Elena walked out moaning. She looked up and saw Kath. "Please tell me Jacob has evidence to clear me."  
  
"He does. Hammond wants to see you. You going to be ok?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
Kath took Elena's hand and closed her eyes. When she opened them she smiled. "Fell any better?"  
  
"Yeah thanks Kath."  
  
"No problem, soon you'll be strong enough to do that on your own." Kath said. "Now come on let's go see Jacob."  
  
"Ok, but Kath can we keep this between us? I'm not ready to let everyone know yet."  
  
"Alright Captain. I understand, but don't wait too long."  
  
Elena nodded and they walked to the briefing room. When they walked in Jacob came over and hugged her. "Don't worry this'll all be over soon."  
  
"Thanks Jacob." Elena replied. "So what's this evidence you found?"  
  
Jacob bowed his head and Salmek took over. "Hello Captain. One of our operatives found this." He pulled out the device and played it.  
  
"Whoa stop!" Elena cried.  
  
Jacob paused it right on Sekhmet's face. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't believe it! That low down dirty double crossing two timing...." "Whoa Elena calm down." Jack said. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Eva!"  
  
"Eva?" Lizzy asked  
  
"She was Lee's first love. She turned out to be a KGB agent. I still remember how she betrayed Lee. If I hadn't taken the bullets out of her gun she would have shot him in the back."  
  
"That explains why she went after you first." Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah it does." Steph added.  
  
"And there's more." Jacob said before he continued playing the recording. Elena watched and her mouth dropped open when she saw Wilmington. "Oh my Gosh!"  
  
"Now we just have to find a way to give this to your lawyers." Sam said  
  
"Forget the lawyer. I want vengeance!" Elena said.  
  
International Federal Film, Washington DC - July 20, 2003: 0600 hours  
  
Lee walked into the Agency still unsure of what to believe. "Morning Mrs. Marsten." He said as he grabbed his id badge.  
  
"Morning Mr. Stetson. How's Elena? I heard about the trial."  
  
"It's a long story I'll tell you later. Is Billy in?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Melrose arrived a little while ago."  
  
Lee nodded and opened the closet door and stepped in. The door closed behind him and the elevator went down. When the door opened he was in the underground headquarters of the Agency. He walked out to the bull pen and headed to Billy's office.  
  
"Before he reached the door he was stopped by an excited blonde." Lee! What's going on? Is Elena ok?"  
  
"Not now Kamikaze." He replied as he walked by and walked into Billy's office closing the door behind him.  
  
Summer, codenamed Kamikaze, crossed her arms. "Elena's in trouble. I know it and I've got to help her." She rushed out and hurried to the airport.  
  
Meanwhile in Billy's office Lee sat down. "I'll take that mission in Europe."  
  
"Lee what happened?" Billy asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Lee I know about the trial. We've had people calling here asking questions about her. Now I know you wouldn't be here if the trail wasn't over unless something happened."  
  
Lee stood and ran his fingers through his hair. "Dr. Snider, the man she's accused of murdering, kept a very detailed journal."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So in the journal he said she had an affair with him."  
  
"Well you don't believe it do you?" Billy asked.  
  
"I don't know Billy. Some of the details were too accurate not to be true."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The shape and location of her birthmark and a scar."  
  
"Medical records perhaps?"  
  
"I guess it's possible, but why would he lie about that?" Lee said as he paced the office.  
  
"I don't know Lee, but I do know she loves you. And running won't do any good. So no you're not taking that mission in Europe. Take a few days to think things over. I'm here if you want to talk Lee, but don't shut her out of your life. At least call her."  
  
"I'll think about it Billy." Lee said as he walked out.  
  
Francine Desmond walked in. "What's with Lee? Why isn't he with Elena?"  
  
Billy sighed. "They've got a lot to work out." He stood and walked Francine to the door." "Get a hold of General Hammond at Cheyenne Mountain."  
  
Francine nodded and walked out  
  
Dulles Airport, Washington DC: 0800 hours  
  
Summer sat on the plane to Colorado. "Wish this plane would take off already." Summer mumbled top herself. "I really need a faster way to travel."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seat belts..."  
  
"About time." Summer said as the flight attendant started demonstrating how to fasten a seat belt. "Colorado here I come. I just hope I'm not too late."  
  
Nedlinger's, Washington DC: 0815 hours  
  
Lee walked in and sat at the bar. "Hey Ned give me something strong will ya."  
  
Ned poured Lee a drink and handed it to him. "Hey Lee long time no see. Everything ok?"  
  
"No Ned nothing's right anymore." Lee said before gulping the foamy liquid.  
  
"Still with the film company?"  
  
"Yeah that's the only thing that hasn't changed." Lee replied before gulping the last of his drink.  
  
"Trouble with the wife?" Ned asked  
  
Lee just looked up and nodded, "That obvious huh?"  
  
"Well considering I haven't seen you in here in about a year. In fact the last times I saw you, you had just had a fight with her and you came and sat right there for a hour or two then she came and got you and it was weeks before I saw you again." Ned said filling Lee's glass back up.  
  
"Well she's not coming this time." Lee replied. "And I'm not sure I'm going back."  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 0900 hours - Briefing room  
  
After Calming Elena they took her back to her room and decided to call it a night. The next morning they all, with the exception of Elena, met in the briefing room.  
  
Hammond sat down and looked around. "Well people what are we going to do?"  
  
"First we have to give this to her lawyers." Jacob said setting the device on the table.  
  
"Then we go after the snake and Wilmington." Kath added.  
  
"Of course you know Elena will want to take care of them herself." Jack added.  
  
"I know and she will, but we'll help and make sure the frelling snake and Wilmington get what they deserve."  
  
"Jacob how are we going to get the recording from your device to something we can give the lawyers? Daniel asked.  
  
"Well if I can covert the Tok'ra technology so that it's compactable with our equipment it should be possible by first reconfiguring the..."  
  
"Carter can it be done?" Jack asked cutting Sam off in mid sentence.  
  
"Yes Sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Confusing ya with her techno babble again Jack." Lizzy said picking on her older brother.  
  
"Yeah doesn't take much to confuse ya love." Kath added.  
  
"Alright people." Hammond said, "Major Carter you and Jacob get to work on the recording. Kath you and Jack check on Elena. The rest of you work on locating Lt. Col. Wilmington. I want her locked up. Dismissed."  
  
Sam and Jacob headed for the lab, Jack and Kath went to check on Elena. The rest went to look for Wilmington while Hammonds went to his office, only to hear the phone ring. He answered it. "Hello...yes Mr. Melrose I understand....I'll be sure to let her know. And please tell him we've found a way to clear Elena. And I'd like him to see it...Thank you. I'll keep you updated." Hammond hung up and went to see Elena.  
  
Airport, Denver, Colorado: 0930 hours  
  
Summer stepped off the plane. "Ok I'm in Colorado. Now where do I go?" She searched through her pockets. "Here it is." She went to the nearest phone and called the number Elena had given her. "Hello is Elena Stetson there?"  
  
She waited only to hear. "I'm sorry Captain Stetson isn't answering her phone."  
  
Summer hung up and grabbed her bags and called a cab. "Where to?" the driver asked.  
  
"Cheyenne Mountain." Summer said as she closed the door.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 1000 hours - Elena's room  
  
Kath and Jack sat in Elena's room watching her pace the floor. "Captain you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Kath said.  
  
"I can't help it Kath. Frell I've got to find him. If that snake learns he left the base she'll go after him for sure."  
  
"General Hammond is working on locating him now." Kath replied.  
  
Just then Hammond walked in. "Any word sir?" Elena asked.  
  
"Yes. Mr. Melrose just called."  
  
"What did Billy say?"  
  
"Lee came to see him and he told him to go do some thinking. I've sent some men to DC to find him and bring him back. Hammond stated.  
  
"Any word on that traitor and the snake?" Kath asked  
  
"Not yet but our people are still looking."  
  
"Sir if she doesn't know that we're on to her wouldn't she be in court this evening?"  
  
"Its possible sir." Kath stated. "After all she still thinks we're clueless as to her involvement."  
  
"Good so we can get her at the court house this evening and clear you Captain." Hammond said.  
  
"Then I take out Eva." Elena added  
  
"And then we'll go find that husband of yours." Kath stated.  
  
"There's no finding him if he doesn't want to be found. He was trained to stay hidden if needed, and once we take care of Eva and Wilmington he'll be out of danger. And frankly I'm not so sure I want to fid him right now."  
  
"Elena what are you talking about? Of course you want to find him. He's jut upset and confused. Once we find him and show him the tape he'll see he was wrong and everything will be ok again." Jack said.  
  
Before Elena could reply there was a knock on the door and a young officer walked in. "General Hammond sir there's a woman at the gate trying to force her way onto the base. She claims that she knows Captain Stetson."  
  
"Did she say who she was?" Elena asked.  
  
"She called herself Kamikaze." The officer replied.  
  
"Kamikaze?" Hammond said confused.  
  
"Sir you have to let her in." Elena pleaded. Hammond started to say something but Elena stopped him. "Sir she's my new agent. I met her in South America and believe me if she wants in she'll find a way."  
  
"How?" Jack asked.  
  
"Let's just say a minor version Kath when she loses her temper."  
  
Hammond rushed out with the officer and Jack turned to Elena. "By your last comment do you mean she blows things up like Kath or more?"  
  
"Summer also has gifts. That's one reason I've taken her under my wing."  
  
"So I finally get to meet the girl that saved your butt." Kath teased.  
  
"You know I couldn't have easily gotten away I just didn't want to expose my gifts to civilians." Elena replied.  
  
"I know Captain. So how'd she get Kamikaze for a codename?"  
  
"Well after her crazy stunt Uncle Robert..."  
  
"Uncle Robert?" Jack interrupted.  
  
"Col. Robert Clayton. Lee's uncle." Elena explained. "But he said he thought she was a Stetson because of her stunt and then made a comment about the Agency hiring Kamikazes and it just stuck."  
  
A few moments later General Hammond returned with Summer who was held by tow guards. "Let me go you over grown guerillas!" Summer cried.  
  
"Let her go men." Hammond ordered.  
  
"About time." Summer said as they let her go.  
  
"Still getting in trouble I see Kamikaze." Elena said as she stood.  
  
"Elena!" Summer said excitedly as she rushed over to her friend... "I'm so glad you're ok."  
  
Elena smiled and hugged her friend. "How did you know something was wrong?"  
  
"I saw Lee at the Agency and he wouldn't tell me if you were ok." Summer replied.  
  
"I see. Well Summer I have a few people I'd like you to meet. This is Col. Kathryn O'Neill my Commanding Officer."  
  
"Hi Summer. Elena's told me some interesting things about you." Kath said shaking her hand.  
  
"And this is her husband and another of my Commanding Officers, Col. Jack O'Neill." Elena indicated as she pointed to Jack  
  
"Nice to meet ya." Jack said as he shook her hand.  
  
"And you've already met the General. General Hammond, Kath, Jack this is Summer codename Kamikaze."  
  
"Actually Lannie I've changed my name."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When I filled out the paper work to become an American citizen."  
  
"So what's your new name?"  
  
"Haruka Tenou."  
  
Elena just smiled and nodded. "Figures." She turned to the others. "Could we have a few moments alone? I need to talk to Sum... uh Haruka about a few things."  
  
The others nodded and Kath said, "Let me know when ya are ready for me to come back in." and she followed the other out the door.  
  
"So what do we need to talk about Lannie?"  
  
"Remember that long talk we had about your gifts?" "Yeah."  
  
"Well Kath and I have the same gifts."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
Elena nodded and looked at a book on the shelf and it floated over to her. "Kath is much stronger than I am. And we're not the only ones with these gifts. Actually we have our own team of special people like you. I've talked it over with Kath and the others and we've decided to let you join." Elena closed her eyes and a moment later Kath walked in.  
  
"Ya tell her?" Kath asked.  
  
"Yeah I told her."  
  
"So are you in?"  
  
Haruka looked at them and smiled. "Of course!"  
  
Elena smiled and hugged her friend. "Well girls I've got to get to court soon."  
  
"yeah you do. I'll take her with me and introduce her to the rest of the gang." Kath said.  
  
"Can I just stay her with you Lannie?" Haruka asked?  
  
"Sure. I'll introduce you to the others later." Elena replied.  
  
"Lannie..." Haruka smiled at her sweetly.  
  
Elena smiled and pointed to a box. "Its in there Haruka."  
  
Haruka excitedly grabbed the tape and turned on the TV. She sat on the floor and watched and sang along as the opening credits flashed by.  
  
"You part is in the first episode." Elena said as she gathered her dress uniform and other garments.  
  
Kath watched Haruka for a moment then turned to see Elena leaning against the wall holding her stomach. ~Ok Captain? ~ Kath asked telepathically.  
  
~Yeah I'll be ok. ~ Elena pathed to her.  
  
Kath nodded and turned to see a blonde girl in a sailor uniform hanging over a building. She smiled slightly knowing what Haruka was watching, and then walked out to go talk to Sam about the video file.  
  
Elena sat on the bed holding her stomach. She concentrated on the pain until it was gone.  
  
"Everything ok Lannie?" Haruka asked form her seat on the floor.  
  
"No Haruka. There are a lot of things wrong."  
  
Haruka stopped the tape and walked over to Elena. "What's wrong?"  
  
"For starters I've lost the most important person in my life." Elena said as a tear made its way down her cheek.  
  
"He's not lost Lannie." Haruka said sitting beside her. "I saw him at the Agency. We'll get him and straighten everything out."  
  
"There's more Haruka. Only Kath knows and you have to swear not to say a word to anyone until I decide what to do."  
  
"Sure I won't tell anybody. What is it?" Haruka asked.  
  
Elena took Haruka's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel it?"  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"A tiny life growing inside." Elena said.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
Elena nodded "Yes Haruka. I'm pregnant."  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 1100 hours - Sam's Lab  
  
Kath walked in to find Sam and Jacob busy at work. "Hope you two are almost finished."  
  
"Just about done Col." Jacob replied  
  
"Good. We've got to get going soon. Has anyone seen the lawyers?"  
  
"Yeah they were in the conference room a little while ago." Sam replied  
  
"Have they seen this?"  
  
"Not yet I was about to go get them." Jacob stated.  
  
Kath nodded. "We need to show it to them before we leave for court."  
  
"Wouldn't be a bad idea to get there early enough to show it to the judge. Jacob added.  
  
"Show what to the judge?" Everyone turned to see Harm and Mac standing at the door.  
  
"Something the two of you need to see as well." Kath said.  
  
Sam put the tape in the VCR and played it for them.  
  
Harm and Mac watched with shocked looks. When it was over Harm turned to Mac and said, "We've got our proof."  
  
Military Court in Denver, Colorado: 1250 hours  
  
Mac sat beside Elena with a slight smile on her face. She was glad this would all be over soon. There was still a half hour until court actually began, but they wanted to see the judge before hand about the new evidence.  
  
Harm paced the floor nervously. "Where's the Admiral?"  
  
"Right here." Admiral Parsons said as she walked into the court room. "Now what was so important that you needed to see me before court?"  
  
"We have new evidence your honor." Harm said as he picked the tape up.  
  
"Have you shown it to Lt. Colonel Wilmington?"  
  
"No ma'am." Mac said as she stood. "That's the reason we needed to see you. This involves Lt. Col. Wilmington."  
  
"We'd like to present it today and ask that all charges against our client be dropped." Harm added.  
  
"Join me in my chambers." Admiral Parsons said as she walked to her chambers. Harm and Mac followed her carrying the tape and journal.  
  
Elena watched as they walked into the other room. Mac had told her that they would probably call her into show the admiral there was no scar on her thigh. She really hoped everything would be over soon.  
  
A few moments later Mac appeared at the door. "Elena."  
  
Elena stood and walked to the judge's chamber.  
  
Haruka sat in the court room alone. Elena had asked her to stay with Kath and the others but she insisted on staying by her side.  
  
When she heard the door open Haruka turned to see a tall blonde officer walk in. The officer walked to the front of the room and set her things on the table on the right side of the room and then turned to Haruka. "Court doesn't start for another fifteen minutes. You're not allowed in here for another ten minutes."  
  
"Sod off! I'm waiting for Captain Stetson." Haruka replied.  
  
Wilmington raised an eyebrow. "Really? And just what is the Captain doing here so early?"  
  
"That's none of your business." Haruka said as she glared at Wilmington.  
  
Just then Elena, Harm, Mac, and Admiral Parsons walked in. "Admiral was there a meeting that I was unaware of?" Wilmington asked.  
  
"Lt. Col. MacKenzie and Commander Rhabb were just informing me of new evidence they wish to present today." Admiral Parsons replied.  
  
"And when will I be able to see this evidence?" Wilmington asked.  
  
"When I present it." Mac replied. "Based on my new evidence I'm going to ask that all charges against my client be dropped."  
  
"Then I should see this evidence before court is in session." Wilmington said turning to the Admiral.  
  
"After reviewing the evidence I've decided to allow Lt. Col. MacKenzie to present the evidence." Admiral Parsons said. "Now prepare yourselves. Court will start in ten minutes." She walked off and stopped to say something to the guard.  
  
Wilmington watched the guard nervously as he radioed someone and then opened the door and allowed people to enter the court room.  
  
Elena smiles as she watched Wilmington sweat. She could see the guilt all over her face. 'Soon you'll get what you deserve.' Elena thought to herself.  
  
"Lannie."  
  
Elena turned to face Haruka. "Yeah 'Ruka?"  
  
"They going to drop the charges?"  
  
Elena nodded. "With the evidence Jacob found I don't see why they wouldn't."  
  
"Then we can go find Lee!" Haruka said excitedly.  
  
Elena just turned her head.  
  
Kath, Jack, Lizzy, Steph, Sam, Daniel, Jonas, Charles, Janet, and Teal'c walked in and sat behind Elena. Kath glared over at Wilmington and her eyes darkened.  
  
"Easy Love." Jack whispered.  
  
"We'll let the courts handle her." Lizzy said.  
  
"After we're through with her." Kath stated. "She's going to tell her where that snake is."  
  
As the court room filled with people Wilmington looked around nervously. 'They're up to something' she thought.  
  
"All rise." The guard stated as Admiral Parsons entered the court room.  
  
Admiral Parsons took her seat and looked to Mac. "Lt. Col. MacKenzie call your first witness."  
  
"I call Captain Elena Stetson to the stand." Mac said as she stood.  
  
Elena walked to the front of the room and was sworn in once again. "Captain Stetson have you read Dr. Snider's journal?"  
  
"The first half." Elena replied. "I couldn't handle anymore than that."  
  
"Would you please tell the court what was in the journal that you couldn't handle?"  
  
"The gory details of an affair that never occurred."  
  
"Captain do you have a birthmark on the underside of your right arm?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes I do." Elena responded.  
  
"And do you have a scar on your inner thigh?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"I'd like to bring an entry in the late doctor's journal to the court's attention." Mac opened the journal to a marked page. "On June 22 Dr. Snider wrote 'I've found that more goes on at the base than just research. Elena is involved with some type of field work. All she would tell me about the scar on her inner thigh was that a beam fell on her while in the field'." Mac turned to Elena. "Captain did you ever receive such an injury?"  
  
"A beam did fall on my leg, but I didn't receive a scar from it."  
  
"Objection!" Wilmington yelled as she jumped up. "I fail to see the importance of a scare and how do we know there's no scar?"  
  
Admiral Parsons banged her gavel. "Over ruled. I have examined the Captain and there is no scar."  
  
"But what's the relevance of it your honor?"  
  
"If Dr. Snider lied about one thing the whole journal could be fiction." Admiral Parsons replied. "Now sit down Lt. Col." She then turned to Mac. "Continue Lt. Col. MacKenzie."  
  
"No further questions you honor." Mac stated before she sat back down beside Harm.  
  
"Lt. Col. Wilmington do you wish to re-examine the defendant?" Admiral Parsons asked.  
  
"No your honor." Wilmington replied.  
  
"You may step down Captain." Admiral Parsons said before looking at Mac. "Lt. Col. Please call your next witness."  
  
"I call General Jacob Carter to the stand." Mac said as she walked to the front of the room. Jacob approached the bench and was sworn in. "General Carter do you know the defendant?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Would you please tell the court how you know her?"  
  
"She works with my daughter, Samantha, at the base." Jacob replied.  
  
"Have you two ever met? Or do you just know her through Major Carter?"  
  
"We've worked together before."  
  
Mac nodded. "And how did you become involved with this case?"  
  
"Well some of my people heard of activity from suspects we were monitoring and I was informed of a link to the base. I arrived at Cheyenne Mountain soon after to find Captain Stetson accused of murder."  
  
"And what did you do when you found out?"  
  
"I returned to see if my people had gathered any information that might help."  
  
"And had they?" Mac asked as she walked over to the table.  
  
"Yes they had a recording of our suspects."  
  
A guard brought in a television and plugged it up. Mac grabbed the tape from the table and walked to the TV. "I'd now like to show that recording." She placed it in the VCR and hit play. As the tape played several officers appeared at the exits.  
  
Recognizing the scene Wilmington looked around panicking as she saw no way to escape. She jumped up quickly trying her best to save herself. "Objection! Your honor this has to be a mistake."  
  
"No mistake your honor." Mac said as the guards approached Wilmington.  
  
Seeing Wilmington on the tape the people in the courtroom got extremely loud. Admiral Parsons banged her gavel. "Order in the court!"  
  
"You honor I ask that all charges against my client be dropped."  
  
"Based on the evidence presented all charges against Captain Stetson are dropped. Arrest her and take her away officers." Admiral Parsons stated firmly.  
  
"What? This can't be! What are the charges?"  
  
"Tampering with evidence and a possible charge of murder!" Admiral Parsons stated.  
  
The guards took Wilmington away screaming. "You'll never get away with it! My queen will free me!"  
  
"I hear by drop all charges against Captain Stetson. Court adjourned!" Admiral Parsons banged her gavel and the walked out.  
  
Elena smiled and stood and hugged Harm and Mac. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Don't mention it Captain." Harm said smiling. "Now you just go straighten things out with that husband of yours."  
  
Elena nodded slightly and turned to the others. "Well gang let's get to work." Elena and the others headed out and returned to base.  
  
Harm watched as Elena left then turned to Mac. "I think she'll be ok."  
  
"Yeah I agree Harm. I just hope she can fix things with Lee."  
  
"So do I." Harm replied "So what do ya say we go get something to eat and then head back to Virginia?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me Commander." Mac replied as she grabbed her things.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 1400 hours- Briefing room  
  
Once all of SG1 and SG2 were seated in the briefing room General Hammond spoke, "Well it's good to have this all over. Jacob thanks for all your help."  
  
"Don't mention it George. Just glad I could help. Now I better get back and check in with the Tok'ra high council."  
  
"I understand." Hammond replied. "I'll walk you to the gate." He and Jacob left and headed for the Stargate.  
  
Kath looked around. "Well now we got to take care of a certain snake."  
  
"Wrong Kath." Elena said as she looked up. "I've got to take care of the snake."  
  
"Lannie what's a snake got to do with this?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I'll let the other explain Haruka. First I should introduce ya to the rest of the gang." Elena stated. She introduce them all to Haruka then stood and looked at Kath and pathed her and waited for a reply.  
  
Kath nodded slightly "Well first we have to get the location from that traitor she should be here soon. Why don't you get some rest Elena? We'll take care of Haruka and show her around the base."  
  
Elena nodded and turned to Haruka. "Stay out of trouble 'Ruka."  
  
"But Lannie..."  
  
"No buts. I'm ok just need a little rest. Go on Kath might even give ya a little target practice." Elena said with a smile before she returned to her room that was no longer guarded by an Airman. She sat on the bed and grabbed the phone and called the Agency hoping Billy had heard from Lee.  
  
Apartment some where in Georgetown Virginia: 1700 hours  
  
Lee laid on the couch with an empty bottle in his hand. He hadn't left the apartment after Ned drove him there after he got drunk at the bar. At the moment being drunk was the best solution Lee could find for his troubles. The phone hadn't stopped ringing all day, but he had solved that quite easily; he took the phone off the hook. Right now he didn't want to talk to anyone, especially not about Elena. How could he go back? Weather it was true or not he ran out on her. How could he face her now after abandoning her when she needed him the most?  
  
As he sat up and placed the empty bottle on the table there was a knock on the door. Lee groaned and stood and walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole to see Billy standing there. "Billy I don't want to talk."  
  
"Scarecrow open the door. We have to talk." Billy said with a hint of urgency in his voice. "Lee I just got an update on Elena."  
  
Fearing the worse Lee quickly opened the door and let Billy in. "What is it Billy? Is she ok?"  
  
Billy looked at his friend and the terrible state he was in. He hadn't shaved, his clothes were a mess and it was apparent from the smell that Lee had been drinking. "She's fine Lee. I talked to her a little while ago. The charges have been dropped."  
  
Lee sighed with relief. "So who did kill the doc?"  
  
"I don't know Lee. Why don't you call her and ask her. She didn't give me all the details. She wanted to know if you were ok. She misses you and wants to see you."  
  
Lee ran his fingers through his hair and sat down. "I can't Billy."  
  
"Of course you can Lee."  
  
"No I can't! Damn it how can I go back now?" Lee looked up at Billy almost at the point of tears. "Billy I ran out on her. I didn't even know if it was true, but I ran. I ran like a scared chicken. How can I face her after that?" He looked to Billy for an answer.  
  
"It won't be easy Lee but you have to." Billy said. "If you don't you'll regret it the rest of you life." Billy turned to leave. "You know where I am if you need me Lee." He said before he walked out the door.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 1730 hours- Elena's room  
  
Elena sat on the bed and tried calling Lee for the 20th time and once again got a busy signal. She wasn't even sure if he was at the apartment, but she was sure he'd taken the phone off the hook. He'd done that before but never because he didn't want to talk to her. She hung up the phone and then called Billy again only to hear "I'm sorry Mr. Melrose is out of the office. Can I take a message?"  
  
"No that's ok. I'll call back later." Elena said before hanging up. She laved back on the bed and sighed. "Why won't he talk to me?"  
  
Just then Kath walked in. "Elena. The traitor's here."  
  
Elena jumped up and followed Kath to the holding cell. They walked in to find Wilmington tied to a chair. "You! You'll pay for this! My Queen will save me."  
  
"You're Queen will die at my hands!" Elena cried. "Now where is that snake!"  
  
"I'll never tell the likes of you."  
  
"Wrong answer!" Kath said before slapping her. "Now the Captain asked you a question. You can tell us what we want to know or we'll just have to take the information from you!"  
  
"I'll never tell you!"  
  
"Fine we'll do it the fun way." Elena replied as her eyes darkened.  
  
"Remember we're leaving her to the courts you two. So don't go over board." Steph said as she walked in seeing the blood on Wilmington's face.  
  
"We know but that doesn't mean we can toss her around a bit." Kath said with a grin.  
  
"Wait what? You can't I have rights! I demand to see a lawyer!" Wilmington cried.  
  
"Oh now you want a lawyer?" Elena asked as walked to her. "A moment ago you were crying for your frelling snake!"  
  
"So which is it? Do you want your snake or a lawyer?" Kath asked as her eyes darkened and she scanned Wilmington.  
  
"Alright I'll talk just get me a lawyer."  
  
"First tell us where the snake is." Steph said.  
  
"She's at the old Whiskers plant." Wilmington stated. "I've told you what you want now please let me go."  
  
"She's telling the truth." Kath stated.  
  
"Hmmm figures Sekhmet would hide at a Cat food plant." Elena said as she turned to leave.  
  
Kath, Elena, and Steph walked to the briefing room where the rest of SG1 and SG2 were waiting. "She's at the old cat food plant." Elena said taking her seat.  
  
"Then let's gear up and go get her." Lizzy said.  
  
"People be sure and get all the Jaffa and try not to make such a mess this time." Hammond stated.  
  
"Sir I'd rather go alone. This is personal."  
  
"All the more reason for us to go with you." Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah Space Monkey's right Elena. You're anger for Eva will cloud your head and you'll focus only on her and that'll leave you open to the Jaffa." Jack added.  
  
"Jack's right." Jonas said, "Let's us go and handle the Jaffa and watch your back while you take care of Sekhmet.  
  
"It would be most wise Captain." Teal'c stated. "Sekhmet was a very deadly Goa'lud it is very likely that she will have set a trap in which she plans to kill us all."  
  
General Hammond nodded. "They're right Elena. So no I'm not letting you go alone. Now gear up and handle the Goa'lud. Dismissed."  
  
They all nodded and headed to the armory.  
  
Old Whiskers Plant, Colorado: 1800 hours  
  
Upon arriving at the plant Elena started scanning the building. She could detect at least 20 beings inside and the eerie feeling that made the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up told her that Teal'c was right. It was a trap.  
  
"Kath..."  
  
"I know Elena. They're waiting for us." Kath replied as she climbed out of the van.  
  
The rest of SG1 and SG2 climbed out of the van and made their way to the door. After they left another person climbed out. "They're not leaving me behind this time." Haruka said as she made her way to the door.  
  
Just inside the door Kath turned to Jack. "Might be best if we split up"  
  
Jack nodded in agreement. "Take your team and go that way. I'll head this way with my team."  
  
Kath lead SG2 around the left side of the building while Jack took SG1 around the right side.  
  
Elena scanned the area. "There's five Jaffa up ahead."  
  
"Correction, there were five Jaffa up ahead." Kath said with a grin.  
  
They continued walking and soon found the five Jaffa lying dead on the ground. "Show off." Steph mumbled to herself.  
  
It wasn't long before they heard shots from the other side of the plant. "Sounds like Jack found the Jaffa." Lizzy said  
  
"Yeah." Kath said. When the shots stopped she radioed Jack. "Everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah we ran into five Jaffa. Be on the look out there may be some waiting for you." Jack radioed back.  
  
Kath just grinned. "Ten-four over and out."  
  
As SG1 and SG2 made their way around the building Haruka made her way in and headed straight down the middle of the plant. She managed to avoid being seen by the Jaffa, which was good seeing she was unarmed. Just as she reached the front of the plat and spotted Sekhmet she was hit with a Zat.  
  
The Jaffa drugged her to Sekhmet. "Shall I kill her, my queen?"  
  
"No." Sekhmet said with a smile. "She may come in handy." As Kath and SG2 rounded the corner they spotted SG1 on the other side of the room. Jack waved signaling them to move in. Kath nodded and signaled her team to move in.  
  
The two teams moved in and searched but found nothing but a flight of stairs. They climbed up them and slowly and silently they moved in scanning the area. "Keep your eyes open." Jack said, "She could be anywhere."  
  
"Looking for me?" a voice came from above.  
  
They turned and looked up but saw nothing. "I think she's scared." Elena said.  
  
"You're right Captain. She thinks she's a big bad tiger, but she's just a little scaredy cat." Kath replied as they looked around trying to find her.  
  
"Foolish Tauri. Did you think you could just walk in here and kill me?" Sekhmet said laughing.  
  
"That was the plan." Steph said.  
  
"How could fools such as you cause so many problems for the system lords?" Sekhmet said.  
  
"Why don't you come out here and let us show you!" Elena cried.  
  
Sekhmet appeared before them grinning. "Here I am."  
  
"And now you go." Elena said as she fired her gun.  
  
The bullets just bounced off her force field. Sekhmet laughed. "You really are pathetic."  
  
"I'm just getting started." Elena said as her eyes darkened.  
  
"I'd do as I tell you to." Sekhmet said. "That is if you want you little friend to live."  
  
Just then two Jaffa carried Haruka out from behind a box. "Elena! Don't do it!"  
  
Elena looked at Kath who nodded "On the count of three."  
  
"Three!" Elena and Kath cried together. The Jaffa fell on the floor and Elena rushed to grab Haruka, but Sekhmet fired an energy wave at Haruka that sent her flying toward the window.  
  
Elena dove and grabbed her hand just before she hit the window and went flying out of it. Elena held on tight and started pulling Haruka up.  
  
Kath turned to Sekhmet. "Big mistake snake!" Kath waved her hand and Sekhmet flew against the wall.  
  
Jack rushed over to help Elena who was having trouble pulling Haruka up. "Haruka I think you eat too many sweets." Elena said as she grabbed Haruka's other hand.  
  
"I never listen to that kind of talk outside of a bed." Haruka said as she tried pulling herself up.  
  
Jack reached out and helped Elena pull Haruka back into the window and then looked at the both of them confused. "Want to explain that comment?"  
  
"Later Jack." Elena said as she walked over to Kath.  
  
"She's all yours Captain." Kath said. "I'll hold her there for you."  
  
"Thanks Kath." Elena said. She then stretched out her hand and Sekhmet's hand device flew to Elena's hand and Elena placed it on.  
  
"Fool you can't use that!" Sekhmet cried.  
  
"Oh really?" Elena walked over to her and held her hand up. The device turned on and a yellow light appeared on Sekhmet head.  
  
"What's that?" Haruka asked Jack.  
  
"That would be a Goa'lud hand device. It's used to torture or kill the victim." Jack replied.  
  
Haruka watched as Elena tortured Sekhmet. "Does she do that often?"  
  
"Actually until now I didn't know Elena could even use that thing." Jack replied.  
  
"Yeah she's never been that strong before." Jonas added.  
  
"We're both full of surprises." Kath said with a grin.  
  
"And what does that mean?" Jack asked confused.  
  
They both turned as they heard Sekhmet scream in pain. Elena lowered her hand. "Not yet Eva. You're going to die a slow a painful death."  
  
"Guess we better just sit down and watch." Steph said as she sat on a box.  
  
Haruka looked at her confused. "Why?"  
  
"We're going to be here a while." Charles replied.  
  
"When ever Kath or Elena says they're going to kill them slowly they mean slowly." Daniel stated.  
  
Elena walked to where Kath was standing. "Let her go Kath."  
  
"What?" Kath asked unsure of Elena's plan.  
  
"Release your hold on her." Elena said as her eyes turned completely black.  
  
Kath nodded and Sekhmet fell to the floor. Elena turned and smiled as Sekhmet flew up and hit the ceiling then landed back on the floor. "That was for being a KGB."  
  
"Lannie?"  
  
Elena turned to see Haruka looking at her confused and almost frightened. "I had hoped you wouldn't have to see me like this."  
  
"Lannie why are you're eyes black?"  
  
"This is what happens when I lose my temper. I should have known I couldn't hide this from you for long. Don't be afraid." Elena said.  
  
Kath walked over to Haruka. "You have to understand that with our gifts we have great powers and our tempers only strengthen that. Elena and I both are still growing stronger."  
  
"It takes a while to get used to, but it's not that bad actually." Jack said.  
  
"I promise I'll explain everything that you don't understand later Haruka. Right now I just need to take care of Sekhmet."  
  
"Does Lee know?"  
  
"Yeah he knows." Elena said with a slight smile. "In fact he's the only thing that has helped me control all of this. If it wasn't for him I might have given up long ago."  
  
Sekhmet slowly stood and tried to run while they were distracted. Elena turned to her and she flew back against the wall. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Elena...." Haruka started but she was cut off by Jack's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Just let her handle this." He said gently knowing this wasn't easy for her to see Elena like this.  
  
"Jack, get her out of here." Elena said.  
  
"Elena..." Lizzy started.  
  
"I mean it! Get her out of here. I don't want her to see me like this." Elena turned to Jack. "Please Jack get her out of here."  
  
Kath turned to Jack. "I'll send you and the others out to the van. Elena and I can handle this."  
  
Before any of them could protest Kath teleported them to the van.  
  
"Thanks Kath." Elena said before turning back to Sekhmet. Elena took her field knife out. "Recognize this? This is the knife you killed Snider with. My knife! You frelling snake!" The knife flew from Elena's hand and hit Sekhmet in the right shoulder going all the way through and pinning her to the wall.  
  
Sekhmet cried out in pain. "Please, stop. Help me!" She cried out as the host took over.  
  
"Hello Eva."  
  
Still in control for the moment, Eva looked up. "Mandy. Oh Mandy you have to help me."  
  
"The frell I will!" Elena yelled as the knife in Eva's shoulder twisted slowly. "After all you've done you really think I would help you?"  
  
Eva's eyes glowed as Sekhmet took control again. "You'll pay for this!"  
  
"Yeah right." Another knife hit Sekhmet and dug into the bone. "Before I'm done with you you'll be begging for mercy."  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Elena and Kath walked out their eyes were now back to their normal colors.  
  
"Dead?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah she's dead." Elena replied.  
  
Jack nodded and walked over to Kath. "We'll get a team here to clean up the mess."  
  
Elena walked over to where Haruka was sitting. "You ok Haruka?"  
  
Haruka just nodded and looked at Elena unsure of what to say.  
  
"About what happened in there..."  
  
"It's ok Elena. Lizzy and Steph explained it to me. I think I understand now." Haruka replied.  
  
"Good. Like I said that's only when I lose my temper. It hasn't happened that often but its getting to be more frequent." Elena put her hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Come on, let's head back to the base."  
  
Jack watched as Elena and Haruka got in the Van. "Why do I get the feeling they aren't going to explain that comment to me?"  
  
Kath just laughed and kissed Jack and then got in the van. Jack scratched his head and then got in and they drove back to the base.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 2000 hours- briefing room  
  
Hammond looked around at his teams. "Well people the Goa'lud has been taken care of and the charges against Captain Stetson have been dropped. All of you are to take two weeks of vacation."  
  
"On or off base sir?" Elena asked.  
  
"Off base as long as Dr. Fraser clears you." Hammond replied. "Good work everyone."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Kath stated.  
  
"Dismissed." Hammond said. They all stood and walked out.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 2015 hours- Elena's room  
  
Elena packed a bag quickly wanting to be able to leave as soon as Janet cleared her. Just as she zipped her bag there was a knock on the door. Elena quickly placed her bag under the bed. "Come in."  
  
Haruka walked in and closed the door. "Where are you going Elena?"  
  
"Well after doc clears me I was going home." Elena replied.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling your not telling me the truth Lannie?"  
  
Elena sighed. "Can't fool you can I 'Ruka?" Haruka shook her head. "I'm leaving for a while."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Think I'll go visit an old friend." Elena replied.  
  
"I'll go with you." Haruka said as she sat on the bed.  
  
"No Haruka. You better stay here. I just want to get away and think a few things over."  
  
"Like what to do about Lee?"  
  
"That and a few other things." Elena said as she sat down. "Now promise me something Haruka."  
  
"Sure what is it Lannie?"  
  
"Promise me you won't tell anyone I'm not going home. I just want to be alone for a while and I can't do that if everyone knows where I am."  
  
"I won't tell anyone if you let me go with you." Haruka said.  
  
"Haruka..."  
  
"If you make me stay here I'll tell everyone you've gone and you'll get no peace. Besides you don't need to go anywhere alone in your condition."  
  
Elena looked at her. "You're a tough negotiator."  
  
"I learned from the best." Haruka said with a grin.  
  
"And just who taught you to negotiate like that?"  
  
"You and Lee."  
  
Elena nodded and stood. "Well better go see Janet. The sooner I let her poke and probe the sooner we can leave.  
  
Haruka hopped up and walked Elena to the infirmary.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 2030 hours- Hammond's Office  
  
Hammond sat at his desk reading over reports when Harm and Mac appeared at the door. Harm knocked gently on the door.  
  
Hammond looked up form the reports. "Come in Lt. Col, Commander."  
  
Harm and Mac walked in. "We just wanted to let you know we were heading back to Virginia." Mac said.  
  
Hammond nodded. "Well all of us here really appreciated your help."  
  
"Just doing our jobs Sir." Harm stated.  
  
"Tell AJ I owe him one." Hammond said.  
  
"Will do Sir." Harm said as he held out his hand to Hammond. "It was a pleasure to meet you and your teams."  
  
Hammond nodded. "You two are welcome to come back and visit any time. As long as it's just to visit." Hammond said with a smile.  
  
"Understood Sir." Mac said as they headed out the door.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 2045 hours- Infirmary  
  
"Well everything looks ok Captain." Dr. Janet Fraiser said. "Just need to wait for your test results."  
  
"So I can leave?" Elena asked.  
  
"As soon as I get your results."  
  
Elena sighed she knew that those results would tell Janet that she was with child and Janet would never let her leave the base if she knew and she'd surely tell Hammond and the others.  
  
"There is one thing Captain."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"You've gained a little weight since the last time I examined you. Any reason for that?"  
  
"Uh... well doc I've been in a holding cell for a while and I usually run every morning and exercise daily and I haven't been able to do that lately." Elena told her. It was the truth but not the complete truth.  
  
Janet nodded. "Alright. Well why don't you go work out while we wait for those results." Janet said before walking away.  
  
Elena turned to Haruka. "Come on let's follow the docs orders." Elena said with a wink as she hopped off the table and walked out.  
  
Haruka followed her confused. They walked back to Elena's room and Elena opened the door and the bag under her bed floated to her hand. She then closed the door and headed down the hall. "Thought we were following orders?"  
  
"We are." Elena stopped in front of a hatch and looked to be sure no one was around and then opened the hatch. "Climb up. Hurry!"  
  
Haruka took the bag and climbed up the ladder. Elena climber up behind her and the hatch closed behind her. The tiny screw that had held the hatch closed floated up from the floor and sealed the hatch closed once more.  
  
Kath stepped out from where she had been watching and smiled. "Be careful Captain." She said before she turned and walked down the hall.  
  
Once Haruka reached the top of the ladder Elena helped her opened the hatch. They climbed out and raced through the woods and stopped at the road. "What's going on Elena? Why are we running?"  
  
"Shh! I need to concentrate." Elena said as she sat down and closed her eyes. Haruka watched her full of curiosity. Elena reached in her pocket and pulled out a set of car keys. Haruka watched as they floated to a black Jeep and the door opened. Soon the Jeep started and moved towards the gate.  
  
The guards at the gate pulled their guns and started shouting as the Jeep pulled up to the gate with out a driver. Suddenly their guns flew out of their hands and the gate opened. The Jeep rolled out and headed towards Elena and Haruka's location, and the gate closed behind it.  
  
When the Jeep reached their location Elena opened her eyes, which were pitch black. "Lannie?"  
  
"I'm ok Haruka." Elena said as she stood. As she started to walk to the Jeep se nearly fell.  
  
Haruka rushed to her side and helped her. "Easy Elena." Haruka grabbed the bag and helped Elena to the passenger side. "I'll drive. You rest."  
  
Elena nodded and climbed into the Jeep. She laid her head back and closed her eyes and waited for Haruka to get in the driver's side.  
  
"Where to?" Haruka asked as she buckled her seat belt.  
  
"The airport." Elena said with her eyes still closed. "Just make sure to remind me to call and leave a message for Space Monkey."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To let him know he can pick his Jeep up at the airport."  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 2100 hours- Infirmary  
  
Janet sat at her desk reading over test results when John and Aeryn walked in. "Eh what's up doc?" John Crichton said as he helped Aeryn sit on the table.  
  
Janet stood and grabbed a folder. "Got your results right here Aeryn. I'm not completely sure about your specie's anatomy but from what I can tell everything's fine."  
  
Aeryn smiled. "That's good to hear."  
  
"Yeah it is." John said before he kissed his wife.  
  
Just then a nurse walked over. "Here are the results over Captain Stetson's tests Doctor." She said as she handed Janet a folder.  
  
"Thank you." Janet took the folder and opened it. "You two are free to go for now. I'll see you in a month for your next checkup."  
  
"Alright thanks doc." John said.  
  
As they started walking out Janet said, "And if you see Elena tell her I've got the results."  
  
"Will do doc." John said as he waved his hand over his shoulder.  
  
Janet sat down and started reading over Elena's file. "Well this explains a few things." Janet said to herself.  
  
When she heard a knock on the door she turned to see Daniel standing there. "Uh... Janet by any chance have you seen my keys?"  
  
"No I'm sorry Daniel I haven't seen them." Janet replied.  
  
"Oh ok. Well if you see a set of keys let me know."  
  
"SG1 and SG2 report to the briefing room." Hammond said over the intercom.  
  
"Now what?" Daniel said as he headed out the door.  
  
"Wait Daniel. I'll go with you. I need to speak with Elena. "Janet said as she followed Daniel.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 2115 hours- briefing room  
  
When Daniel and Janet arrived in the briefing room everyone, but Kath and Elena, was already in the room and seated. Daniel took his seat and turned to Hammond.  
  
"Sir after you're finished I have an announcement." Janet said. Then she noticed Elena wasn't there. "Where's Elena?"  
  
"And where's Kath?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well this explains a few things." Hammond said  
  
"What do you mean sir?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Well the guards at the front gate reported that a Jeep drove up with no driver. When they drew their guns they flew out of their hands and the gate opened and the Jeep drove out with the gate closing behind it."  
  
"Sir was it a black Jeep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was afraid of that." Daniel said. "They stole my Jeep."  
  
"Why would Kath and Elena steal your Jeep Space Monkey?" Steph asked.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it." Kath said as she walked in.  
  
"Col. what's going on?" Hammond demanded.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Sir. I was monitoring Elena." Kath said. "She's gone to visit an old friend. She'll be fine Haruka went with her."  
  
"But why steal my Jeep?"  
  
"And why sneak off the base?" Charles asked.  
  
"Because she knew doc wouldn't clear her and she would tell all of you of her condition." Kath sated.  
  
"You knew?" Janet asked.  
  
"Wait a minute knew what?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"Elena's pregnant." Kath stated. "She didn't want you all to know yet. She's going through a lot right now and just wants time alone to think things over."  
  
"So she just left?" John asked.  
  
"Well if Haruka's with her at least she's not alone." Hammond stated. "Who is she going to see Kath?"  
  
"Sir I'd rather not say." Kath replied.  
  
"And why is that?" he asked.  
  
"Well Sir she knew I was watching her. She kept one though running through her mind. 'I just want to be alone for a while' Sir I know where she is and I think we should just give her some time." Kath said.  
  
Hammond nodded "Alright Kath we'll give her time, but what about Dr. Jackson's Jeep?"  
  
Just then an Airman walked in. "Sorry to interrupt Sir."  
  
"What is it Airman?"  
  
"I have a message for Dr. Jackson." The Airman replied handing Daniel a piece of paper.  
  
"What is it Daniel?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"It's from Elena. 'Space Monkey, thanks for the Jeep. Sorry I couldn't ask you first. Just needed to get away for a while. You can pick your Jeep up at the airport. Key's are under the fender on the left side. Thanks, Space Fox. P.S. tell the others not to follow me' Well that answers my question" Daniel said.  
  
"So we're just letting her go?" Sam asked  
  
"What else can we do?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Am I the only one curious about why Haruka was the one to run off with Elena?" Jack asked  
  
Everyone looked at each other then replied "Yes." In unison.  
  
Jack just nodded and sighed. "What about Lee?"  
  
"Yeah if Elena's not going to find him shouldn't one of us get him?" Sam asked.  
  
"Do any of you know how to find him?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I do." Jacob said as he walked in.  
  
"Jacob thought you went to report back to the Tok'ra council?" John said.  
  
"I did. They asked me to come back and check on the status of Sekhmet." Jacob replied.  
  
"She's dead." Kath stated.  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
"Now you said you could find Lee. How?" Hammond inquired.  
  
"Just trust me George. I'll find him."  
  
"Want us to go with you?" Charles asked.  
  
"No that's alright. You take your vacations. I'll find Lee and bring him back here." Jacob said.  
  
"Jacob be sure to tell Lee Elena's with child." Janet said.  
  
"I will." Jacob replied. He then closed his eyes and Salmek took over. "Is anyone going after Elena?"  
  
"No." Kath stated firmly. "She's to be left alone. She'll come back when she's ready. If we go after her she'll just keep running."  
  
Salmek nodded. "I believe it would be wise not to tell Elena I've gone to get Lee if she should return before I find him."  
  
"Agreed." Kath and Hammond said in unison.  
  
"Good luck finding him." Charles said. Jacob nodded and left.  
  
A plane headed for California: 2200 hours  
  
Elena starred out the window watching the clouds go by. She wasn't sure how she'd explain things to the gang, but then maybe she wouldn't have to.  
  
"Elena..." Haruka said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Elena turned to her. "Yeah Haruka?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To visit some old friends of mine."  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"Well my Friend has a ranch in California and the other work there."  
  
"Who's the one that owns the Ranch?" Haruka asked.  
  
"His name is Johnathan Thomas Hope." 


	4. Love Will See us through the Storm

****DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to the rightful owners. My made up characters are my own creation. I don't claim to own the characters from Stargate SG1, Scarecrow and Mrs. King, Farscape and JAG, nor do I make a profit from this story. This was written purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.****  
  
Nedlinger's, Washington DC - July 21, 2003: 0900 hours  
  
Lee sat at the same bar stool he'd been at everyday since he arrived in DC. Ned didn't even ask if he wanted another drink he just filled the glass and sat it in front of Lee. He just nodded to Ned and started emptying the glass.  
  
T.P. Aquantus walked in and spotted Lee at the bar. "Well thought I might find you here."  
  
"Hey T.P." Lee said with a slight grin. "What brings you here?"  
  
T.P. frowned. He could tell Lee was drunk and it pained him to see his friend like this. "Well came to check on you Lee."  
  
"Me? Oh I'm fine T.P. Never better. Right Ned?"  
  
Ned just nodded slightly and went about is business.  
  
T.P. sat beside Lee and sighed. "Lee you're not ok."  
  
"Sure I am T.P." Lee stated before he emptied his glass. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Lee I know about Elena."  
  
Lee closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about that right now T.P."  
  
T.P. nodded. "I had a feeling you'd say that."  
  
"I'll talk when I'm ready and until then you and Billy can just get off my back!" T.P. stared at him and started to get up to leave but Lee stopped him. "T.P. I'm sorry I just..." Lee ran his fingers through his already messed up hair. "I just need time to think things out T.P. I really messed up this time."  
  
"Well you know I'm here if you need anything Lee."  
  
Lee smiled. "Thanks T.P."  
  
"Don't mention it Lee."  
  
"But now that you mention it T.P. could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure what is it Lee?"  
  
"Could you give me a ride home? I think I need to sober up and give my wife a call."  
  
T.P. smiled and stood. "Gladly Lee." Lee stood and T.P. helped him out to the car.  
  
Circle Hope Ranch, California- 1100 hours  
  
J.T. Hope sat on the porch swing with Hoss laying at his feet. The girls had gone to town for the week and Colt was getting reading to head into town.  
  
As Shorty walked out to tell J.T. to come eat he spotted a Yellow convertible coming towards the house. "Hey boss."  
  
J.T. looked at Shorty then stood to see what eh was pointing at. "Now who could that be?"  
  
As Elena approached the house she put on her cowboy hat and pulled it down so her face was hidden. She parked the car and smiled as she heard footsteps. She didn't have to scan to know it was J.T. walking towards the car. She looked down making sure he wouldn't see her face until she was ready to show it.  
  
"Can I help you two with something?" J.T. asked as he reached the car.  
  
Elena got out of the car still hiding her face. "Well I don't know. You might be of some help, as long as you don't hit anyone again Johnathan Thomas Hope."  
  
"Elena?"  
  
She raised her head and pushed her hat back. "Howdy partner."  
  
J.T. grinned from ear to ear and gave her a big hug.  
  
Elena wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. When he lifted her off the ground and swung her around she laughed. "Whoa there cowboy."  
  
J.T. placed her down. "Oh it's great to see you again!"  
  
Elena smiled. "Hope you don't mind us stopping by for a while."  
  
J.T. looked in the car and saw Haruka. "Where's Lee? He's not still mad about me hitting him is he?"  
  
"Long story J.T. First I'd like you to meet Haruka."  
  
"Well hello Haruka."  
  
"Hi J.T." Haruka said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Well are ya'll going to stay out here and talk or come eat?" Shorty called from the porch.  
  
Elena smiled and walked over to him. "Hi Shorty."  
  
"Hey kiddo."  
  
"Aren't I a little old to be called kiddo?"  
  
Shorty hugged her. "Not until I get another on like you to call kiddo."  
  
"Well you might just get your wish soon." Elena said. "Shorty meet Haruka. Haruka this is Shorty."  
  
"Hi Shorty." Haruka said as she and J.T. carried the bags to the house.  
  
J.T. walked in the house and showed Haruka where to place the bags, while Elena helped Shorty put the food on the table.  
  
"It's a good thing I fixed a lot of food." Shorty stated as he placed two more dishes on the table.  
  
Just then Colt stepped inside. "Shorty I'm..." He stopped in mid sentence as he spotted Elena. "I think I'll just stay here and go to town later." He walked over to Elena and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I thought we'd come visit for a while." Elena replied  
  
"We? So Lee's here too?"  
  
"No I brought a friend with me."  
  
About that time J.T. and Haruka walked back down stairs.  
  
"Colt meet Haruka. Haruka this is Colt."  
  
"Howdy Ma'am." Colt said tipping his hat.  
  
"Well don't just stand there. Sit down and dig in everybody." Shorty said.  
  
Everyone smiled and sat down and started eating.  
  
"So Elena what brings you way out here?" J.T. asked as he grabbed a piece of chicken.  
  
"What I can't just come visit my old friends?" Elena said sarcastically. "I just needed to get away for a while and I couldn't think of a better place to come and relax than here on the ranch."  
  
"So where's that husband of yours?" J.T. asked.  
  
"D.C. probably." Elena said before taking a sip of lemonade. "Just do me a favor."  
  
"What?" Colt asked.  
  
"If any one calls tell them I'm not here."  
  
"Any reason for this?" J.T. inquired.  
  
"I just don't want to be found for a while."  
  
"Found by who?" Shorty asked.  
  
"Anyone from work. I just want to be alone for a while. I was going to come alone but Haruka wouldn't let me leave with out her."  
  
"You're in no condition to go anywhere alone." Haruka said.  
  
"What do you mean?" J.T. asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not." Haruka said. "You could barley walk..."  
  
"Kamikaze Nekoi!" Elena said in a firm voice.  
  
"Elena what's going on? You can tell us?" Shorty said.  
  
Elena sighed. "It's a long complicated story."  
  
"Well why don't we take our dessert out on the porch and you can tell us all about it." Shorty suggested.  
  
"Alright." Elena sighed. She really didn't want to talk about this yet.  
  
Once they were all seated J.T. opened his cooler. "Any one want a drink to go with the pie?"  
  
"I'll take one." Colt said.  
  
J.T. tossed Colt a bottle and started to hand Elena one.  
  
"No thanks." Elena said  
  
"So what's this condition of yours?"  
  
"Well...I'm with child."  
  
"Congratulations!" Colt said with a smile.  
  
"So you mean Lee actually let you out of his sight?" J.T. asked.  
  
"Lee doesn't know yet."  
  
Apartment some where in Georgetown Virginia: 1400 hours  
  
Lee hung up the phone for the tenth time. There was still no answer at home and no one at the base would tell him where she was. Frustrated he threw a pillow against the wall. "Billy was right I should have called earlier." He sighed. "No what I should have done was gone straight home to her." He stood and paced the room.  
  
He nearly jumped when the phone rang. He only gave it time to start a second ring before he picked it up. "Hello." He flopped on the couch with a disappointed sigh when he didn't hear Elena's voice. "Yeah Billy I'm fine...uh you haven't heard from Elena have you?" He nodded at Billy's reply. "I've called Billy. There's no answer at home and no one at the base will tell anything....yeah alright Thanks Billy." Lee hung up the phone and went to the bedroom to lay down.  
  
Lee laid on the bed and starred at the ceiling. "Oh I'm such an idiot." He rolled over on his side and looked at the picture on the night stand. It was a picture of Elena and their nephew Nathon. Lee picked the picture up and lightly touched Elena's face. "I've really messed up this time.  
  
Circle Hope Ranch, California- 1500 hours  
  
Elena sat on the porch petting Hoss. She told J.T most of the details. She just didn't tell him who really killed Dr. Snider or why Lee went back to DC. She smiled as Hoss rolled over wanting his stomach rubbed. She gently rubbed his stomach and scratched behind his ear with her other hand.  
  
"Spoiling my dog again I see." J.T. said as he came outside.  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
J.T. sat beside her and looked at Hoss. "Nothing." He reached over and petted Hoss on the head. Hoss licked his hand and barked happily. "So how far along are you?"  
  
"Not really sure. Haven't seen Dr. Fraiser's results."  
  
"So how do you know if you haven't talked to a doc?"  
  
"I just know and Kath confirmed it."  
  
J.T. nodded. "Ok so why didn't you rush to DC to tell Lee?"  
  
Elena sighed. Leave it to J.T. to ask the questions she didn't want to answer. "J.T. there's a few details I left out. Some are classified others I was avoiding."  
  
"Elena you know I'm here for you. Whatever it is you can tell me."  
  
"Well...first there's the journal."  
  
"What journal?"  
  
"Well as I told you the prosecuting Lt. Col. Present phony evidence. The evidence was Dr. Snider's journal. There were some things in there that made me sick to my stomach."  
  
"What kinds of things?"  
  
"Details of an affair that never happened. It sounded more like a trashy romance novel than a journal. But there were details that Dr. Snider couldn't have known without seeing my medical record."  
  
"Isn't that classified?"  
  
"Yeah it is. And Snider didn't have clearance."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
Elena tried to fight the tears as images of the last time she saw Lee ran through her mind. "Lee read the journal." Elena turned her head hoping J.T. didn't see the tear that was making its way down her cheek. "He read that stupid journal and then he ran to DC." Elena tried but she couldn't fight the tears anymore. She buried her face in her hands.  
  
J.T. placed his arms around her. "Hey, hey. Shh. It's ok." He whispered as he held her tight. "Did he talk to you first or just leave?"  
  
Elena managed to stop crying long enough to say. "He came to see me but he wouldn't listen to me." She laid her head on J.T's shoulder as more tears made their way down her cheeks.  
  
J.T. held her and rubbed her back gently. 'He ran off. I don't believe it.' J.T. thought to himself. 'He'd better keep running because if I find him I'll make him pay through the nose for hurting her.'  
  
Apartment some where in Georgetown Virginia: 1800 hours  
  
Lee awoke to the sound of someone banging on the door. He looked around noticing how late it was. 'I must have fallen asleep' he thought as he walked to answer the door. "Alright, alright I'm coming." He said as the person at the door continued to banging. Lee opened the door to see Jacob standing there. "Jacob what are you..."  
  
Before Lee could finish his sentence Jacob pushed his way inside. "Pack your bag Lee."  
  
"Whoa wait a minute Jacob. What's going on? Where's Elena?"  
  
"You're coming back to the base with me." Jacob said.  
  
"Is Elena at the base?"  
  
"No she's gone."  
  
"Gone! Where?"  
  
Jacob sighed he could tell Lee wasn't going anywhere until his questions were answered. He sat down and looked at Lee. "She left the base with Haruka. Kath knows where she is but she won't tell any of us. She said Elena just wanted to be alone for a while."  
  
Lee nodded. "I've been going nuts trying to call her."  
  
"Lee there's more." Jacob said. "She's pregnant."  
  
Lee flopped on the couch. "What?!"  
  
"Yeah she didn't tell anyone and left before Janet got her test results."  
  
"Well I've got to find her. Let's get going." Lee said as he grabbed his coat.  
  
Jacob stood. "You know I expected this would have been harder."  
  
"Well Billy and T.P. gave me a lot of talking to."  
  
They headed out and got in the rental car. "So why didn't you go back?"  
  
"I wasn't sure I could face Elena and everyone after what I did. I thought it would be easier to just call. But I waited too late."  
  
Jacob looked over at Lee as they stopped at the red light. He could see the worry and fear in his eyes. "Don't worry Lee. Kath will get her and we'll straighten things out."  
  
"Yeah just do me a favor Jacob."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't let Kath near me until Elena and I straighten things out."  
  
Jacob laughed. "Alright." He knew what Lee was scared of and frankly he couldn't blame him a bit.  
  
Circle Hope Ranch, California- 2000 hours  
  
After she calmed down J.T. walked Elena back to her room. As he walked back down stairs he saw Haruka sitting in the kitchen with Colt. "She ok?" Colt asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so."  
  
"She's been through a lot." Haruka stated.  
  
"Haruka do you know where to find Lee?" J.T. asked  
  
"If he's till in DC he'd be at the apartment, the Agency, or Nedlinger's. Why?"  
  
"I want to find him." J.T. replied.  
  
"Oh don't worry J.T. I'm sure Kath or one of the gang has gone to get him." Haruka said.  
  
J.T. ran his fingers through his hair and walked outside. Hoss sat up and wagged his tail when the door opened. J.T. picked up a stick and threw it as hard as he could. Hoss barked and chased it all the way to the pond.  
  
Watching from her window Elena could sense his frustration. She sighed knowing it was her fault. She hadn't planned on telling J.T. about Lee leaving but J.T. has a bad habit asking the wrong questions. She grabbed her sweater and walked down stairs. She smiled seeing Haruka talking with colt. By the look on Colt's face Elena could tell he like Haruka.  
  
Slipping by them Elena walked outside to see a wet Hoss still chasing sticks. "Good thing he brings them back."  
  
Startled J.T. turned to face her. "What?"  
  
"I said good thing Hoss brings those sticks back. Otherwise you'd run out of things to throw."  
  
J.T. nodded "Yeah." He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You should be resting."  
  
"I'm fine J.T." Elena said as she hugged him. "Thanks for caring though."  
  
"You made that part easy." J.T. said as he hugged her back.  
  
"Just promise me something." Elena said as she pulled out of his arms.  
  
"Anything Elena."  
  
"Promise you won't go after Lee."  
  
"Elena I..."  
  
"Johnathan please promise me."  
  
J.T. sighed. "Alright I won't go after him."  
  
"Thanks J.T." Elena hugged him again and then walked back inside.  
  
J.T. just sighed and said. "Lee you better pray to God that she made me promise not to come after you." J.T. turned his head and looked at Hoss. "I promised not go after him but I said nothing about not hitting him if he found me." J.T. grinned and tossed Hoss another stick.  
  
Denver Airport - July 22, 2003: 0800 hours  
  
Lee and Jacob stepped off the plane and grabbed their luggage. "Alright Lee I'll drop you off at your house and then I'll check in with the gang at the base."  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
They walked to the car and left.  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 0900 hours- Commissary  
  
Kath and Jack were eating lunch when Daniel walked in. "Get you Jeep back Space Monkey?"  
  
"Yeah Lizzy took me up there to get it." Daniel said as he sat down with his plate.  
  
"Heard anything from Jacob?"  
  
"Nothing yet." Jack said.  
  
"He's got him." Kath stated.  
  
"How do you know that Kath?" Jack asked in confusion as he looked over at his wife and noticed her little smirk.  
  
"I just do." Kath said with a grin.  
  
"Well do you know anything about Elena?" Daniel asked.  
  
"She's fine. She's coming back very soon." Kath said before eating her sandwich.  
  
Daniel looked at Jack and shrugged and then ate his food.  
  
Captain Stetson's House, Colorado Springs, Colorado: 0930 hours  
  
Lee walked in a searched the house hoping to find a note or anything that might give him a clue as to where Elena might have gone. After searching every room, every drawer, and every trash can Lee walked to the living room and checked the answering machine. There were twenty new messages but all were left by him. Frustrated he sighed and sat on the couch. He grabbed the phone and the book that always sat beside it. He flipped through it until he found the number to Hope Ranch. He carefully dialed the number and waited as the phone rang.  
  
Circle Hope Ranch, California- 0830 hours  
  
Just as J.T. headed out the door he heard the phone and turned back and grabbed it. "Hello." J.T. clenched his fists when he heard Lee's voice. He hesitated a moment when Lee asked if he had seen Elena. Part of him wanted to tell Lee she was there just so he'd have a chance to hit him since he promised Elena he wouldn't go after Lee. "No afraid not Lee. Haven't seen her." J.T. lied. "Yeah sure I'll let you know if I hear from her. Bye."  
  
J.T. hung up the phone and walked out on the porch. He just stood there and watched as Elena and Haruka enjoyed their morning ride. J.T. was still amazed at how fast Haruka had learned to ride a horse and how tame his normally spirited stallion was with Elena.  
  
His thoughts were soon interrupted by "You going to tell her Boss?"  
  
J.T. turned to see Shorty sitting on the swing. "Tell her what?"  
  
"That he called."  
  
"No." J.T. shook his head. "And you better not tell her either."  
  
"I won't say a word. I'm just wondering if it's wise not to tell her."  
  
"What?" J.T. asked. "What's wrong with not telling her?  
  
"Well the way I see it, and I might be seeing things wrong and you tell me if I am. But I see things as she loves him more than life its self. She's just waiting for him to straighten things out and realize that for himself. If he's calling all the way out here he must have come to his senses by now. I'm just wondering what'll happen either way this could go by not telling her." Shorty explained.  
  
"Either way?"  
  
"Well she's bound to go home eventually and they'll probably patch things up and things will be back to normal. My guess is she won't be none too happy to hear you didn't tell her that he called."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." J.T. said. "So what's the other way?"  
  
"Well if Lee comes out here before she leaves she'll still be upset you didn't tell her. And well you hitting him again won't help. Remember how mad she was last time?" Shorty asked.  
  
"Yeah I remember." J.T. sighed. "So in other words I have no choice?"  
  
"You always have choices son. Just this time you might want to think about it and make sure you're making the right one."  
  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado: 1000 hours- briefing room  
  
Hammond looked at the group. "Well I just spoke to Jacob and he's got Lee. He dropped him off at the house to change and get a shower. He's bringing him back here now. Now we just need to locate Captain Stetson." Hammond looked right at Kath when he said his last statement.  
  
"She's coming back on her own General. Just give her a little time." Kath stated.  
  
"And how much time is a little?" Sam asked.  
  
"She'll be back before the end of the week."  
  
"I really wish I knew how you do that." Lizzy said.  
  
"Yeah me too." John added.  
  
"Let ya'll in on a little secret this time she told me. Elena is much stronger now that she's with child. We've been able to communicate the entire time. I just haven't told her Lee's back. I don't want her to rush back if she's not ready to see him."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Alright Col. But if she's not back by Friday I want to send someone after her."  
  
"Understood Sir."  
  
Captain Stetson's House, Colorado Springs, Colorado - July 25, 2003: 0800  
  
Elena walked inside. She had the cab take Haruka back to the base. After a few days on the Ranch and riding horses, she realized she wasn't as alone as she wanted. So she headed back and now she was home, and all she wanted was a hot shower and a long nap. Noticing the Corvette was gone she sighed. Seeing she didn't come home before going to Hope Ranch she didn't know Lee had called a cab to take him to the airport. Locking the door behind her she took a long relaxing shower and then clothed in her comfortable two piece light blue pajamas with the hearts on them and her bath robe over that she laid on the bed and closed her eyes.  
  
After tossing a few times she got up and went and laid on the couch. Her bed just didn't seem that comfortable when she was in it by herself, plus it still smelled like Lee's cologne, which just made her miss him even more. Snuggling against a pillow she soon drifted to sleep.  
  
An hour later  
  
Lee pulled into the drive and sighed. He'd been staying at the base every night since Jacob brought him back. He just couldn't get any sleep in that big bed by himself. But each day he'd return home in hopes of finding Elena waiting for him. And each day he sat alone in the house as miserable as he could be.  
  
Lee cut the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition and walked to the door. He unlocked the door and walked in with out even glancing in the living room. Slowly he made his way to the bed room and sat on the bed. He pulled off his shoes and took off his jacket.  
  
Meanwhile Elena was fast asleep on the couch dreaming of the very man who had just walked in. As her pleasant dream started to become a nightmare she started mumbling, "No, no Lee no don't go."  
  
Hearing the mumbling Lee quickly raced to the living room. He was overjoyed to see his wife asleep there. He slowly knelt on the floor beside her and smiled. Never in his life had the urge to kiss her been so strong. Unsure of how she would react to that after all that had happened he forced him self to resist. He gently caressed her cheek and whispered, "Shh its ok love I'm not going anywhere ever again."  
  
Hearing his voice Elena smiled slightly and although she was still asleep she responded to his touch. "Mmm stay."  
  
Lee shook her gently. "Elena. Come on love wake up." When she just moaned a little, he leaned over and placed a gently but tender kiss on her lips.  
  
Feeling his kiss Elena slowly opened her eyes. "Lee?" She asked praying that she wasn't still dreaming.  
  
"Yeah it's me." Lee whispered as he watched her reactions to see if she was going to hit him or kiss him.  
  
Elena sat up and threw her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could. "It's you? it's really you?"  
  
Lee smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah Elena it's me. I'm home and I'm never leaving you again."  
  
Elena let him go just enough so she could look him in the eyes. She tried hard but soon tears of joy made their way down her face. "I thought I'd lost you." She choked out.  
  
Lee sat on the couch beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Oh Elena I'm so sorry for running out on you like that. I should have believed you and stuck by you through all of this. I was just so confused. I wanted to believe you and I tried but part of me threw all those walls up again and I..."  
  
Elena placed her finger on his lips. "It's ok love. All that matters is that you're here now. We're together again. I have something to tell you."  
  
"I already know. Jacob told me." Lee placed his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father." He was smiling from ear to ear yet his eyes were tearing up.  
  
Elena placed her head on his shoulder. "That was the hardest part of all of this. I wasn't sure I wanted this child if you were gone."  
  
Lee kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm so sorry I put you through all of this. Everything's ok with the baby right?"  
  
"As far as I know."  
  
"As far as you know?" Lee asked.  
  
"Well I haven't exactly seen the test results or talked to Janet. I was going to go see her tomorrow. I just wanted to be alone today. But now you're home and everything's going to be alright."  
  
"I love you." Lee whispered before covering her lips with his in a tender kiss that told her all she needed to know.  
  
Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and her finger tips lightly played with the hairs on the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine. Lee wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as a moan escaped from the back of his throat. When Lee pulled back breaking the kiss he stood keeping Elena in his arms and carried her to the bed room. He placed her down gently and then climbed on the bed beside her and pulled her back into his arms. Elena placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Lee held her close and just savored the feel of having the woman he loved in his arms again and thought of how lucky he was to have a loving and forgiving wife. She was more than he deserved and he knew it, he just prayed he never lost her.  
  
The rest of the day and that night Lee showed her how much he cared and made sure that she knew he'd never leave her again, but not everything was as wonderful as it seemed.  
  
Captain Stetson's House, Colorado Springs, Colorado - July 26, 2003: 0600  
  
When Elena woke up the next morning the pains in her stomach were more than she could handle. Lee rushed her to the base and took her to see Janet. While Janet and the nurses took care of her they made Lee wait outside. He paced the floor back and forth.  
  
"Lee what's going on?" Steph asked as she and the rest of the gang arrived at the door.  
  
"I don't know she was having severe pains in her stomach. I got her here as soon as I could." Lee said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I think there's something wrong with the baby."  
  
The gang tried their best to convince Lee everything was ok. That it was something as simple as a large gas pocket, but he could tell it was more, and he blamed himself.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Janet walked out and looked at everyone. "Elena's blood pressure was way too high. It's back down to normal now...."  
  
"What about the baby? Is the baby ok?" Lee asked.  
  
Janet saw the desperate hope in his eyes. She closed her own and shook her head. "I'm sorry Lee. She lost the baby."  
  
Lee dropped in the chair placed his head in his hands.  
  
"With all the stress of the trial and the battle with the Goa'lud its no surprise her blood pressure went up. If she had just come to me sooner or waited until I had the results of her tests..."  
  
"Is she ok?" Jack asked.  
  
"Physically she'll be ok. Emotionally I'm not sure." Janet replied. "Lee she could really use you right now."  
  
"This is all my fault."  
  
"Lee now stop that. You don't know that. She might have lost the baby even if you had stayed."  
  
"No she wouldn't have. I ran off and left her when she needed me the most and now its costs us the life of our child."  
  
"Lee if anyone's to blame it's me." Kath stated. "I knew before anyone else that she was with child. I kept it a secret because she asked me to even though I knew she was having pains and I even helped her to block the pain."  
  
"Lee no matter who's at fault she needs you. Don't walk away for the second time." Jacob stated.  
  
Lee looked at Jacob and the others then stood and looked in through the glass window at Elena. Her back was to them and she was curled in a ball. He slowly walked in and stood beside the bed. "Elena."  
  
She turned and looked at him. "Oh Lee the baby...."  
  
He sat on the bed and held her tight. "Shh it's ok. We'll get through this. I'm sorry for all the stress I caused if I had...."  
  
"Lee don't you dare!"  
  
Lee pulled back thinking she was going to yell about him leaving. "Elena I..."  
  
"Scarecrow." Elena said firmly as she wiped her eyes. Lee gulped. He knew he was in for it now. She never called him by his codename unless he was in the dog house or she was in a playful teasing mood. He knew it was the first of the two. "Don't you even start to blame yourself for this!"  
  
"If I hadn't left..."  
  
"I still would have had the stress of the trial and killing Eva." Elena took Lee's hand in hers. "Lee we lost the baby, not each other. If we blame our selves and each other how will that help?" She wiped her eyes again and the hugged him. "As much as I wanted this baby I want you in my life a lot more."  
  
Lee kissed her gently then held her tight as they both cried for the loss of their unborn child.  
  
It wouldn't be easy and no matter how hard he tried to forget it, Lee still blamed him self for months. But after all they went through their love saw them through it all. For unforgiving misunderstandings can sink ships, but true love can weather any storm. 


End file.
